


旷野之息|林克观察日记

by No_display



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_display/pseuds/No_display
Summary: 旷野林克X原创男主没有明确攻受定位，非要定位是宫林宫。





	1. 你是我的什么 储备粮

**Author's Note:**

> 因为国内的林克oc同人很少，只好自割腿粮。  
中短篇完结。

2042.4.10  
这是适合写日记的好天气，天空阴沉沉的，不一会就全暗下来了。水汽一再加重，最后凝成雨珠，噼里啪啦演化成滂沱大雨，你还可以从雨声里分辨出果实被打落的声音。关上窗时有几只小虫子没来得及飞走，现在围着灯转圈。  
林克不知道又跑去哪了，估计忙着和塞尔达公主修复宫殿？管他呢，不在正好，虽然写日记是为了打发时间，但要是被当事人看到还是算了吧。  
那么在晚饭前先写个初遇怎么样？  
—————  
第一次见到林克的时候，他上身靠在芯子已经蚀空的横木上，双腿平贴着草地，手里正拿着一条去了头的鱼往嘴里塞。  
我得承认一开始被他的外貌惊艳到产生了不得了的想法，但那鱼爆发的强烈求生欲望——是的，那鱼尾巴甩得太厉害以至于吸引了我全部的注意力——让我怀疑这个人是个智障。  
“抱歉打扰了。”  
当他看向我时，我立刻表达了自己的立场转身就走。  
只是终究晚了一步，等我意识到在陌生人面前暴露后背是多么愚蠢时，我的眼前一黑失去了意识。  
你肯定和我一样困惑为什么他会这么做，直到我醒来听到某个老人在劝说“不能吃同族的肉”什么的，我才意识到自己的处境，觉得真是美色误人，果然玫瑰都是带刺的，啊不，食人花带刺吗？  
我睁开眼看向救命恩人，那位老人客套地和我打了招呼还请我吃烤苹果。我道了谢发现这和我之前待的地方不一样，而且那个食人魔还在盯着我，见我望过来还挥挥手，“嘿”地笑了一声。  
虽然很感谢老人，但是他那跟着查户口似的问我名字问我来这里的原因等一系列问题让我十分烦躁，于是我猜测了下这两人的关系，指着举火把准备破坏大自然的食人魔，开口道：“老爷子，快管管你儿子。”  
“库，我可没有这样的儿子。”  
那个食人魔把火把举高，还长在树上的苹果就这样烧着了。  
“那孙子？”  
苹果到底做错了什么！这到底是何等窒息的操作——不对，想要吃人的话，这人脑袋本来就不正常！  
脑补了一起老来得子然而儿子……  
“我只有女儿！”  
估计看出我眼里的同情，老人的声音有些气急败坏，呵——呃？  
“他竟然是个女的？”  
仔细一看觉得真有可能，那家伙也是一脸懵逼地摸了摸胸口，发觉我在看“她”后毫不犹豫地把苹果丢到我脸上。  
林克告诉过我那时他才醒来不久，体能还没恢复，但我的确就被一颗苹果砸晕了。  
第三次醒来的时候天还是亮的，林克和老人也不知去了哪里。  
一起身，立在肚子上的苹果就滑落到地上，我朝四周望了望，突然地面的石子晃动了起来，森林里一片翅膀拍打的声音。我连忙趴到地上，只见天崩地裂，巨大的土块炸开，甚至还有残余雨点般地落到我的四周。  
耳边本是钢琴声的滴落和笛子的悠长声线，正在渐渐转为交响乐独有的悲壮，像是生命在悄无声息的生长壮大，又像是古老文明的重见天日。内心有什么收缩窒闷，让人有潸然泪下的冲动。  
还没等我反应过来这到底是怎么回事。几座高塔拔地而起，塔身散发着缥缈的蓝光最后收束回自身，铃铛在空中一声颤抖后，音乐才回归淡淡的平常，就像它本来就存在于这个世界上。  
我看过别人玩的许多游戏，多多少少猜到大事件要发生了，比如说世界末日，世界末日，或者世界末日。要么生存要么毁灭，全看主角的选择。  
做了许多挣扎后我决定去找主角，但在发现我连一群猪八戒，不对哥布林……布鲁克林？波克布林，波克布林，对，叫这个，我打不过波克布林的情况下我决定先吃饱比较现实。  
世界末日，游戏主角啊都是我猜的，毕竟这又不是我的世界，连哥布林（还是用这个叫法比较容易记）都出现了，还有什么事是不可能的呢？  
那时我沉浸在和哥布林的斗智斗勇中无法自拔。我只是想要块肉而已，也告诉过他们是等价交换，但它们就是不听，你追我跑——虽然跑的人一直是我——到最后都集体无视我，就算我偷偷跑过去借火取个暖烧个饭，它们也当我不存在——如果去拿肉或者武器时也当我不存在就更好了。  
这样的日子直到林克的再次回归被打破，这次见面离上次相隔了差不多半个月，但看得出来他精神了很多，面色红润，头发也有了光泽，就是衣服裤子还是那么烂，老远就能看到那炸开的线头。  
要不是我的第六感警告我应该离开这里，我可能就被炸死了——我在这里这么久都不知道桶里面装了什么。以这群哥布林的智商竟然会做炸/药桶？我在随时随地都可能爆炸的地方睡了一个月！？  
我看着被巨石推过的哥布林的地盘咽了咽口水。  
林克一直都是我的命中煞星，虽然会迟到，但从不缺席。一开始我只是自娱自乐随便想想，直到后来我觉得这就是人间真理。吗呀，有这家伙在我就没睡过一天安稳觉，各种意义上的。  
那时我对他的印象停留在会吃人的小精灵，当即决定掉头就跑，这些日子我摸清了附近一家哥布林骷髅店,天一阴我就去那里躲雨。现在是时候去那里安家了。  
然而苍天负我，我还没跑个百米林克就超过了我。无论我想转向哪边，他都能预判似的挡在我面前。  
“你是想吃我吗？”  
他脸不红气不喘地摇摇头。  
“那你追着我跑干什么？”  
吗哎这人体力真好。  
“你跑了。”  
“那和你追我有什么关系？”  
“对不起……你会做菜吗？有关海鲜的那种。”  
所以说这前后句到底有什么关系？我怀疑他的语文是体育老师教的了。  
“有材料当然可以做，嗯？你问这个干嘛。”  
他和我解释他要上雪山，但是山上太冷会冻伤，那个老人答应如果能烧出一道料理就把防寒服给他，关键是那料理的其中一份原料想不起来了，要自己找并且烧出来给老人吃。  
我颇感兴趣地问那道料理的名字，林克说那叫“麻辣海鲜猪肉料理”，猪肉和辣椒都准备好了。  
……真是朴实的名字。我询问他这附近有没有海，他摇了摇头。  
“河或者湖泊里会有鱼之类的吧？”  
他恍然大悟，带着我去一座破败的教堂旁边，给我表演了炸弹炸鱼的全过程。等他把翻肚皮的鱼捞回来时我还没弄懂发生了什么。  
“你那个炸弹哪里来的？”  
在前往老人的家的路上我忍不住问道。  
林克拍了拍腰侧像是手机一样的东西说这是希卡石板。  
“哦。然后呢？”  
“可以做炸弹。”  
“没了？”  
他看向我的表情仿佛在说“不然呢？”  
于是我看林克的目光就从吃人但会道歉的小精灵变成了恐怖分子。  
我们到达目的地时，疑似恐怖分子头头的老人正在砍树，他看到我时“唔”了一声，说锅子随便用便继续干活。  
我问林克材料呢，林克说猪肉要等一会儿，说罢钻入林子里不见了。  
（翻页）


	2. 林克迷弟 克洛格

老人干了一会儿活就停下来休息，和我坐在横木上聊天。我才讲到自己这个月神农尝百草般的壮举，抱怨那个一看就有毒的红蘑菇吃下去竟然没事，林克就提着一块肉回来了。  
我向老人借了些调料，在两人注视下把肥肉切成丁入锅炼油，在此期间将鲈鱼的脏器和鱼刺剃干净，肉切成半透明的薄片。等到肥肉变成金黄色后捞出，再滋啦一声把鲜红色的辣椒倒进去和油盐爆炒，加上点蘑菇入味再放水作底料，水沸腾后就可以煮肉了。  
没有生粉料酒老抽和鸡蛋，猪肉也就没有弄成绞肉拌。没有葱姜蒜，油也是才炼出来的，味道不尽人意也在意料之中。  
我捧着碗叹了口气，这鱼腥味简直就是在嘲笑我经验不足找不到调料替代品似的。  
“库库库，年轻人你叹什么气，你要是早生个100多年，王城厨师长非你莫属了。”  
以为是客套话的我点点头没说话。林克已经去盛第二碗了。  
“虽然不是你做出的料理，但能找到食谱补完整的办法，防寒服就给你吧。”  
老人对林克说完进了屋子，等他出来林克还在捞汤底的蘑菇吃，确定是一点也不剩了才依依不舍地放下碗，一步三回头地去接防寒服套上。  
防寒服穿到他身上刚刚好。我看了看老人决定缄口不言。  
“出发吧年轻人，把剩下两个神庙找到，滑翔伞就是你的了。”  
“马上就要到晚上了，现在出去太危险了吧？”  
“呵呵，年轻人就要多锻炼锻炼。”  
我朝林克摇了摇头，林克愣了一下对我点点头，毫不犹豫地离开了。  
这娃的理解能力绝对是体育老师教的。  
我问老人能不能用每日的饭食换取借宿，后者摆摆手说随便住，我进去才发现真是家徒四壁，地上零散地放着几个土罐。几块木板拼成的桌子上有个铺开的本子，上面画着图片，有几个是食材我认得，旁边写着一堆乱码，估计是图鉴？  
第二天起来时老人待在篝火旁，吃完我做的煎饼后他问我要不要试试做一架滑翔伞。  
“是你昨天答应那个人的滑翔伞吗？”  
看他点点头，我颇为幸灾乐祸地同情了林克一秒。  
“制作的材料呢？如果要和那群哥布林抢就算了。”  
“呼呵呵，那倒不至于。”  
老人先把滑翔伞的成品给我看了一下，我请他演示飞了一遍，想要是臂力不够或者中途被攻击岂不是必死无疑吗？  
不过闲着也是闲着，有个交通工具也不错。接下来半个月我就在老人的指引下自制滑翔伞，说实话，要不是戴手套，这种找木材还要砍还要削成型的苦力活我绝对不会碰的，晚上腰酸背痛，胳膊就跟卸了一样。但休息时我依旧会去翻翻那没几页的图鉴。  
我发现上面应该是某种文字，因为每段开头和结尾总有几个重复的字母。我也没问老人，会被当成文盲的。  
无聊时我会找老人在的时候聊聊天，老人对这个世界的历史可以说是了如指掌，特别是什么海拉鲁王城的事。他对美食也有独到的见解，被问到制作过程却保持沉默。估计曾是个王城贵族或者有钱人。  
这里的娱乐项目少得可怜，我在探索森林时发现这里的猪跑得比我还快。沼泽地那立了一个木架，上面有2个箱子，不会是传说中的宝箱吧？可惜我上不去，只能放弃。回去的时候看到一个颇为奇怪的石头，镂空的下面还放着一块小石头。  
我因为好奇把它扒开，只听到喇叭吹了几声，一团烟雾炸开，冒出一个脸上贴着叶子的小木头人，它的手里还握着转动的草叶。  
“呀哈哈！呃，不是林克大人……不过你见到我了，你要不要克洛格果实啊？”  
“你是？”  
“呀啊，你能看到我吗！”  
我坐下来和它平视。  
“否则我在和谁讲话呢？”  
那是我遇到的第一个克洛格小精灵，也是我在这片荒野上遇到的第一个可以聊聊过去的人。我对林克和老人无法付出信任。我不了解他们，也不想了解，加上不怎么见面，让我抱有很快就会分开的想法。  
（老人会莫名奇妙消失，偶尔会在我挑选木材的时候突然出现，一周见个两三次面就不错了。林克自从上了雪山就没下来过，我都快忘他长什么样了。）  
克洛格不一样，它和我种族不同，天真好猜。每当我露出难过的样子，它都会忘了戒备坐到我肩头安慰我。那是很纯粹的孩子般的感情，喜欢厌恶都表现在声音里。而且它一直都待在那里，只要和它说话就会对你发出软糯的笑声，还会和你说说自己的想法。  
（因为它们没有性别，所以用“它”来称呼。）  
在暗得看不清地面的夜晚，在没有回音的荒野，在随时会冒出野兽的森林——原有的对食材的分辨在这个世界行不通，变幻莫测的天气会让你大病一场还找不到医生，无论怎么喊叫都没有人会回应。四处断崖残壁，如同一个空旷的牢笼，你不知道怎么进来也无法出去。没有它，我不知道自己可以坚持多久。  
我让克洛格谈谈它的过去，它和老人一样也讲到了盖侬的侵袭和海拉鲁王国的灭亡，以及英杰们的陨落。它重点讲了英杰之首的林克，滔滔不绝都不觉得口渴，一讲就是2天。我把木材搬到它那一边削一边听它说，时不时嗯一声，午饭晚饭也给它带一口，它抱着一罐子苹果汁讲得更起劲了。  
我把终于没有被削断的枝干放在地上，拍拍手把木屑搓掉，一手撑着下巴，问：“你之前把我当成林克是因为我长得像他吗？”  
林克，林克，是这个世界的主角吧？到时候找他抱抱大腿说不定能回我原来的世界。（那时有这个想法的我到底是脑子坏了还是被盖侬入侵了？）  
克洛格摇摇头，说林克大人金发蓝眼，和我黑发黑眼完全不同。  
“林克大人比你更帅气！呃，帅气那么多！”  
然而它手臂伸直还没有我的手指长。  
“100年过去了他还活着吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，长老都这么说的！我朋友说它前几天就碰到林克大人了！所以，所以我只要再等等也能等到林克大人的！”  
“等了很久吧。”  
“也就100年呀。”  
—————  
我听到脚步声了，还有哗啦啦地，啧，又在门口拧衣服。今天就写到这吧，烧完热水还得去弄晚饭，他要是感冒了还得我去照顾，到那时就是个大麻烦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜林克回来的原因（噗，猜不到啦  
这个林克年龄已经是130+了  
———————  
PS：日记里这个阶段林克和男主还没有交换名字，后来林克主动说了自己的名字，但是男主他，咳咳，发生了很尬的事。不知道写到那里会不会改想法了。


	3. 英杰 学箭

2042.4.30  
“年轻真好。”  
今早我这么说，林克差点被一口汤呛死。这几天腰疼头疼胳膊也疼，饭全是他做的，扫地晾衣晒被他全包，让我难得的当了一阵子咸鱼。  
林克说他向塞尔达请了长假回来，我问是不是发生了什么事，他盯着我的眼睛说想我了。  
“你这话应该和小姑娘说。”  
“我只想对你说。”  
他开始缓慢眨眼睛。  
“好好好，那这个长假你准备怎么过，在家待着？”  
“不，”他笑了，“我们再走一次海拉尔大陆。”  
这也是为什么我会在驿站写下这段回忆。林克去溜马了，得在他回来前赶紧写完。  
—————  
造好滑翔伞后我准备和老人说一声道别，没想到见到老人时林克也在，不知道老人说了什么，忽然化成点点鬼火消失了，留下我和林克大眼瞪小眼。  
“那个，是鬼吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
他在鬼火消失的地方绕了几个圈又踩了踩，确定没有任何东西时才抬头问我要不要一起去。  
“去哪里？”  
他低头点了几下希卡石板，两根手指按在一起再划开，说：“时光神殿，那个人说让我去那里找他。”  
抱着恐惧和好奇心，我和林克出发了，奇怪的是路上一只哥布林也没有。我原以为他们会在地上聊聊天，结果林克用爬楼的方式告诉我想得太天真。  
等他从顶上探出头问我怎么不上来，我挥挥手说算了，林克才把头缩回去。  
神殿边缘有一些废旧的机器，敲敲它们还会掉出零件。我抛着零件玩，逛进去发现了一座巨大的圣母像，耳边是雪花纷纷洒落的高音，依稀传来“海利亚女神”的字句。  
自从来到这里幻听就越发严重，还会随着场景的变换而变换，虽然有的声音还挺好听的……不影响生活就行。  
我出来的时候，只觉得有什么飘在空中，影子罩在我的身上。接着林克就从天而降，落在了我前面的高台。可惜没有把控好平衡，哐铛一声就从高台摔了下去，吓得我手里的零件全掉了。  
“喂！你没事吧？”  
“唔啊。”  
我连忙跑下去，才下了楼梯就和林克迎面相撞，砸得我胸口都有些呼吸不过来。这下有事的是我了，虽然这伤怎么看也没有从3楼高的地方摔下来严重。  
林克像是个没事人问我要不要帮忙，我指了指克洛格的地方说没事，如果想吃顿饭的话去那里吧，正好可以问问老人和他讲了什么。  
然后我就被喜新厌旧的克洛格抛弃了。明明没有五官的脸上在见到林克的那一瞬间变成了抽象画风，软软的孩子音变得尖细无比，就像路上偶遇偶像的狂热追星族。  
林克差点没有站稳，克洛格捂住自己的嘴窜到我身后，从我后背伸出一片叶子，怯生生问是不是林克大人。  
林克点点头，克洛格又缩回去了。  
我让克洛格把存在这里的食材拿出来，它小手一挥，空地上立刻垒起了一座小山。里面有不少我根本没见过的食材。它到底私存了多少吃的啊？  
“这个蛋超好吃，你一定要用哦。”  
克洛格在我耳边悄悄说了一句，拉着它的小叶子飞到林克那开始背台词。  
“呀哈哈，你发现我了！”  
我只是憋住笑，抬着锅打水去了。中午按着它的要求做了肉末蒸蛋，克洛格头都没歪一下就盯着林克看。  
林克和我讲老人，一个亡国之君的回忆，内容千篇一律都是盖侬灭国。林克说他要去卡卡利科村，问我顺不顺路。  
“可以是可以……你真的是林克？”  
虽然知道传说都是现实的阉割版，但是这和克洛格说的一刀劈死有我两人高的人马……那么矮能不能够得着别人的头都是个问题，英杰会炸鱼爬树吗？  
林克一边嚼着土豆一边点头，看起来就是个还没长大的小孩子。  
“所以你要开始拯救世界了，一个人？”  
远处的海拉鲁城堡被红色的气息环绕着，给人反派Boss巢穴的不安感。  
“嗯，嗯。”  
林克手一伸，克洛格就抱着勺子把蛋羹挖到他碗里。林克说了句谢谢把克洛格激动得手挥个不停。  
我问克洛格要不要和我们一起走，它摇摇头，问我还会回来吗。我说一定会回来的，它把目光又转向林克，林克眨眨眼，嗯了一声。  
“那一定要早点回来……不，不对，林克大人要拯救世界会回不来，但是我会给林克大人打气的，嘿！嘿！”  
下午我把能带走的东西都用包装上，这个包还是老人屋里翻出来的。怕缺粮我还多塞了几个苹果。林克带着我上了高塔，我在上面走了一圈视野是真的好，就是爬上来有点累。  
林克说把希卡石板放在塔的凹槽里可以下载地图，我凑上去左右看了眼，除了会发蓝光好像也没什么特别的。  
“下载时上面会有蓝色的水滴下来，再放一次就没有了。”  
休息了会儿，林克指着“入”字形的山说那就是双子峰，穿过那里卡卡利科村就不远了。说完“呼”地喊了一声，哈哈地笑着往空中一跃撑开了滑翔伞，颇为得意地转过方向正对着站在台子上的我，让我快点下去。  
我想象了下滑翔伞突然散架的场景，再用认真固定伞架时的记忆覆盖，往后退了一步，举着滑翔伞就冲了出去。  
耳边传来呼呼的风声，脚下的失重感和手臂下沉带来的拉扯尚能忍受。我倾斜了滑翔伞的角度，飞行的方向就变了。  
林克在前面已经转过身子，低头看下面奔跑的狐狸和骑马的旅人。我则是注意有没有鸟群飞过来。  
后来手臂有些僵，我对林克喊自己先下去了。林克没有回头还在前面飞，直到我快接近地面的时候，他忽然收了滑翔伞，直接垂直落地，走了几步跺跺脚才回过头等我跑过去。  
我和他并排走着，确定他没有皮断腿才放松身体。  
这条小径走的人不多，太阳虽大但有树荫挡着，时不时有小动物跑出来。  
远处的双子峰正一点点放大，我拒绝了走过来兜售肉类的小贩。等到他走远，我看了看四周，哪还有林克的影子。  
向前走了一点路林克又窜了出来，手里提着一只野鸟，他把箭从鸟脖子拔/出/来放回身后的箭筒里，长长的耳朵动了动，目光投向我，还摇了摇鸟脖子问要不要吃。  
我看时间也差不多了就把包放下敲了敲肩膀，因为没有锅只能烤着吃。我把苹果抛给林克，林克一手接住靠在树上啃了起来。  
我问他能不能教我用箭，林克睁大眼睛看我。  
“我不会用箭，我需要它打到猎物。”  
总不能指望我跑过猎物再给它们来一刀吧？  
后来林克说我是他教过的最差的学生，没有之一。  
滚，你就教过我一个。  
“练箭难道不是给个人靶射吗？谁会一上来就学射活物。”  
“我啊。”林克微笑着看我，我抄起古代弓对着靶标给他表演了下我的准头有多好。  
当天晚上海拉尔救世主被家暴的消息就传遍了村子。  
我，家暴他——？!  
等房子修好，在外住了半个月旅馆的我在村民们敬畏而谴责的注视下决定回家就把这项罪名落实了。  
塞尔达听闻林克的教学模式曾对此表示同情，问我为什么想不开。我不想回忆那段射10头野猪10只都活下来的经历，过于打击人的自信心。  
林克踮脚拍拍我的肩说奇迹总会出现的。  
哦，你也知道是奇迹啊。  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菜鸡玩家的我除了吃石头一族，把3个主线任务都接了，然而一项也没完成，因为……打不过。  
利特族要买衣服去训练场，然而我没钱。女儿国那我打不过香蕉队（虽然目标女装的我已经无欲无求了）。  
卓拉那，说好只要电箭的！我左拐右拐那个电箭在我身边掉啊掉，然后就消失了？？？  
难不成让我把人马KO？啊啊这对种田玩家真不友好。然后我就去呀哈哈森林闲逛了。  
看着头上的4颗心，再看看大师剑，我选择死亡。  
和NPC们交流，发现林克话还是挺多的，只是没有声优而已。  
他的说话方式是那种很活泼还会开玩笑（特别是对女生），加上他那张脸绝对招女孩子喜欢。  
今天还在驿站那碰到一个女孩子在说“是我喜欢的类型，要是他能留在这里就好了。”  
利特族做饭那里还回答是给未来恋人做的料理（不过我没选这个选项，不知道这个选项别人会怎么回答）。  
这分明就是在撩别人啊！告别时一般是说“再见”，但对年轻女孩子告别绝不是这样哦。  
还会问女生的小秘密（年龄啊，酒后醉态啊，某某上面的痣啊），就是个青春期好奇心旺盛的小男生啊（捂鼻）！  
他话唠倒不至于，但绝不是无口，很多选项都能看出他挺会说话的。  
游戏里见一个旅者我就去搭话，感觉很有意思。  
（卓拉族的小孩子好冷淡啊，利特族的小孩好难过啊，然而我真的打不过怪orz，对不起）  
希多鼓励林克到卓拉领地那段，看林克一脸认真点头我就想笑。  
然而一想到本文林克和男主该如何面对米法这段感情我就……胃疼orz，我完全没想过这个问题啊！！！


	4. 双子峰 爬吧

这一路上我都在思考，是不是到了异世界，我的身体素质各方面都和这个大陆的人同化了。以前我身体就特别好，现在更是走个几十里路都不带喘气。至于为什么打不过那群红色波克林……那是因为对手太强了。  
可我依旧不敢拿身体冒险测试自己的身体强化到什么地步，直到我在林克的怂恿下上了双子山。  
爬山过程中，林克总要时不时倒爬回来拉我一把，最后干脆待在我身边给我挡太阳。我把头贴在袖子上来回蹭掉不断往外冒的汗水，听到林克闲得无聊问我“海利亚人都这样吗？”  
“哈？我是普通人类。我也很好奇海利亚人是不是都和你一样尖耳朵啊。”  
他本专注于抬头看双子峰剩下的路程，突然猛地看向我。  
“你耳朵不一样？”  
你是不是傻？  
“……你才发觉吗大兄弟。”  
然而等爬上山顶我才意识到真正傻的人是我，真的。精灵都出来了，石头人还会远吗？  
山上的石头吸收日月之精华都成精了吗，还有为什么林克吃完烤串签子随便一丢都能丢出一个怪来？不不不，成精的应该是林克。正常人能生出这个奇行种？  
在听到喇叭声奏起的那一刻，我竟然还在想哪只波克林那么特殊，连bgm都换了。林克那家伙在我发呆时就头也不回刷地一下往高处爬，徒留我一人在寒风中萧瑟。  
我左看右看也没个猪跑过来，脚下的石头就立了起来要挑战我的三观。  
“快上来！快点！”  
那个站在山顶的混蛋掏出了希卡石不知要干什么，拍照？  
“我tm能上来要你说！”  
我一边吼着一边找缓坡爬，那石头人脚一跺我差点就趴在地上起不来了。  
幸亏石头人只在固定范围内活动，我爬了一半气都上不过来，有什么掠过我的头顶往下落，不久下面传来一阵巨响，音乐弱了很多。我连忙往上又爬了一段，敲鼓和打铁的声音才彻底消失。  
我连咳带喘地跪在地上，林克站在我旁边捧着炸弹往下丢，看得我冷汗直流。  
“你，咳，没有想过，炸，呼，炸死人吗？”  
“这个威力不大，”看我瞪过来，他皱着眉又补了一句，“吃了苹果就能恢复。”  
“神tm吃了苹果，人死了怎么吃苹果？下次，哈，哈。”  
想过了，我要是死了绝对是他害死的。  
“下次，哈，哈，要是要逃，呼——叫我一声行不？”  
我坐在地上一手扇风，不过山上风大温度低，我很快就戴起帽子，大脑也逐渐冷静下来。  
林克头扭过头，捏着拳头说：“我以为你能感受到危险。”  
“又不是人人都和你一样敏锐，”我略带调笑地说，“我觉得我作为人类已经很厉害了。”  
夕阳泛起了红光，我坐在山顶上往下看，所有的景物都染上了或橙或红的颜色，绵延千里，随着夕阳落下的程度，红色逐渐加深。下面的小点缓慢地挪动，仿佛风一吹就能被扬到空中。天空大块都是漫卷的云彩，被暖色涂抹变厚，在红色上留下黑色的斑块。  
好久都没这么看过了。一般这个点我在做什么呢？在厨房做饭给弟弟妹妹们吃吧。  
“人类都那么弱吗？”  
他像是赌气一样站在我身边俯视着我。虽然说得很小声，但还是能听到。  
“只是你太强了。”  
我平静地说着，目光追随贴在地平线上的夕阳，很快它就要消失了。  
“林克，拖了你后腿我很抱歉。但是到了卡卡利科村我们就分开了，这段时间希望你能多担待一下。旅途很快就会结束的。”  
风在耳边刮着，灌满我的帽子，我拉了几下最后任风把帽子吹落。我没去看林克，但我知道他接受了这句话。他盘坐了下来，拿着希卡石按了几下，点了点我的胳膊。  
我转过头，他只是在和我目光接触的初始往下一瞥，但很快又直视我，手里拿着几个冒着热气的烤串，问：“吃吗？”  
“谢谢，全给我吗？”  
我对他笑了笑，他也回以一个笑容，眼睛眯了起来，白白的牙齿让我想起了黑人牙膏。  
“呼——没事，你也吃啊。”  
林克这才低头按住希卡石，手虚空一握，几根蘑菇串就到手了。  
无论看多少次都觉得这么做很神奇。希卡石和克洛格都有空间贮藏的能力，按理说科技发达程度应该不亚于我所在的世界。但是这里的交通工具没有汽车只见到过马，道路还是土地，自然环境好得就像没被污染过一样……和我的家乡比完全就是两个世界。  
林克安静没几分钟就开口问我知不知道神庙，我问那是什么。他说那是个外表会发光的小屋子，但地下很大，通关了里面的难题就可以获得宝藏。  
“你要不要去看看？我在地图上标过，这里有神庙。”  
“那地方能出来吗？”  
看他一脸迷茫我就知道他没想过这个问题。  
“你就不怕……不，我还是在门口等吧。”  
吃完饭，我陪他去了神庙，林克刚把希卡石放进凹槽，耳边就传来迷幻的启动音。等地上的图腾亮起蓝光，他收起石板，走到神庙的升降石台正好正对着我。  
林克见我还看着他，笑了笑挥挥手，随着石台的下降消失在我的视野。  
我在原地待了一会浑身被风吹得发冷，决定先在这附近跑几圈。不久就遭遇了成群结对，拿着武器的白骨精。我拿着林克留下的枪戳散一个骷髅头，结果另一个还没戳死，原先的那个又把头安了回去。  
三十六计，走为上计。我见戳了几次它们都能恢复原样立刻掉头就跑，于是原先只有2个的白骨精在追我的途中变成4个，6个，不久之后我好像还听到了有动物在拍打翅膀……  
“啊啊啊不要靠近我啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
据林克说，他刚出神庙就听到我在山顶上嘶吼，身后跟着一群小弟在那举着武器跳舞，如同在举行某种宗教仪式。  
“不，它们只是想干掉我。”  
“我倒是觉得它们好像很开心。”  
“然后你把我小弟干掉了？”  
等到林克举着最后一个骷髅头往上一扔，脚一踢踢下山顶——整个过程行云流水，一看就是练过的——我还趴在神庙上难以动弹。  
林克走到我身边，举手在我眼前晃了晃，我眼珠一转，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住林克的手，说：“兄弟，有难同当，有福同享。我看下次神庙咱们还是一起进吧。”  
林克盯着我的眼睛，我光明正大地任他看，他看了一会儿微妙地转移了视线，脸微微发红，不久整个身子都红了。  
……嗯？  
我和他同时抬头，一轮缓慢移动的血月正缓缓升起。我听到有女声在喊林克的名字便看向他。女声一出现，仿佛整个世界都静止了。林克目光呆滞地看着前方，直到女声把“小心”说完，他才眨眨眼恢复了意识。  
“你没事吧？”  
林克看了我一眼，缓缓地只说了一个字——  
“逃。”  
我抬起头，看着周围的白骨精们眼冒红光地聚集过来，默默地松开了握着林克的手。接着和他同时面向双子峰的另一座山峰，一切尽在不言中。  
逃啊！！！  
——————  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个人的旅行是自由而孤独的，但同时会意识不到自己有什么（与人相处的）缺点。  
如果有人陪伴，林克就得先学会包容，不知道你们有没有和人同居的经历，住宿舍就明显感觉到不自在，会嫌弃舍友这嫌弃那。  
游戏里对林克性格的着墨不多，只能自己猜。现在的林克是失忆版的，我塑造的林克就是青春期小男生，按着正常男孩子的性格来写，所以会有缺点。  
想一下游戏里的猪队友，不会T不会奶，你还要护着他，你气不？  
百年前的林克沉默寡言，因为压力大。而且侍奉对象那可是公主啊，他可不敢发脾气。那不算林克的真面目。  
男主冷静下来会很可靠。毕竟是大人（人设23岁）了，不会因为小孩子（私设林克16岁）生气。加上想到自己的弟弟妹妹们，会更忍让。  
我觉得女生要说出“希望你多担待”，性格不太会像男主那样皮。  
这里男主明确说了自己是人类了，林克会在意点这个。成年期的林克经常被自己以前的操作吓得时不时去看男主一眼，男主最后受不了让他看完滚去给塞尔达工作养家去。  
男主这一章立了好多flag，啧啧。  
一把刀子发完了，我看看还有多少把……诶嘿。


	5. 神庙 分开吗

2042.5.18  
以前驿站是野外最让我安心的地方，睡觉时不必担心被野怪发现，有人聚集的地方总还可以聊聊天。在没和林克确认关系前我好奇过驿站的双人床，但一没女友二没钱只好放弃。你说林克是男的？啊，我当然知道……虽然很想吐槽那个，我还是留到后面再说吧。  
自从有了家后我还是觉得家里好，什么东西都不缺，这次出来我忘了带可以除蚊的熏药，彻夜沉浸在克苏鲁的恐惧中，那不知从何而来的嗡嗡声逼得我不得不睁开眼，从床上爬起来打开了手机电筒。  
“怎么了。”  
林克翻过身坐了起来，他一边揉着眼睛一边看向我。  
“来来来，快把蚊子时停了我睡不着。”  
“……希卡石给公主了。”  
他动了动耳朵，半跪着凑到帷帐上，两手一拍，世界清静了。  
也对，他耳朵那么灵敏，蚊子根本逃不掉。  
“要再睡一会儿吗？“  
我看了眼时间，凌晨五点。如果是以往的旅行，这个时候我和林克已经在烟雾朦胧的小道上讨论该往哪走了。  
现在我连起床都觉得没力气，只是躺回床上看着林克。  
他还是那么年轻，正值海利亚人的壮年，从青年的活力清秀蜕变为现在的沉稳清俊。以前明明只到我胸口，弯腰低头才能吻到他，如今他只要微微昂头就能擦到我的嘴唇。  
确认关系时，他已是背负着同伴性命的海利亚英杰，有段时间里沉默寡言得让英帕叹气。而我最大的乐趣就是在他面无表情的时候突然低头吻他的脸颊和耳朵，在那一瞬间他就像活了一样，会低下头微耸着肩笑出声来。  
他笑的样子让整个人如同太阳一般发着光，就连头发也仿佛是因为阳光才染成了金色。由于碰到了敏感点，他笑了会儿会克制着喘气，接着拽着我的袖子，抬头用被泪水润过的眼睛看着你。  
谁能拒绝这到口的佳肴呢？不过考虑到他的年龄，最后只是把他亲倒在草地上起不来为止，接下来的日子还长着呢。  
而我嘛，后来可能是死过一次没复活好，伤口一直无法愈合，疼得我老是龇牙咧嘴。等适应了它们，皱纹已经刻在眼角上去不掉了。  
林克和我道了一声晚安，拿起我的手机一划，整个世界再次变得昏暗模糊。黑暗中有人牵起我已经泛凉的手，像是烙铁贴在了冰块上。我忍了忍，最终回握了过去。  
——————  
在逃往另一个峰顶时我问林克对面不会也有白骨精等着我们吧，他回了一句进了神庙就好了。  
“神庙里不会有怪吗……喂，林克！”  
林克：没有怪但好像有守护者。（恍然大悟）  
幸而神庙里什么也没有，就是空空荡荡冷清得过分，脚踩在地上都能印出印子。林克说这两个神庙是对称关系，只要把球放对位置就能开启机关，门开了就能见到试炼者。  
我一边帮着搬球一边问那门炸不开吗，在对面的林克喊说试过了，没用。  
事实确如林克所说，当球全都按他要求摆放完毕，一串如同智商欠费的钢琴音响过后，门开了。  
林克让我先去看看，因为好奇我也就没有拒绝。直到走上高台，我觉得现在逃应该还来得及。  
“噗。”  
我倏地回过头，林克正睁大眼横着手臂遮住嘴，斜视地面后才看向我。  
“那个干尸——”  
“不，是试炼者。”  
“你确定？”  
“他会说’愿女神海利亚庇佑你’。”  
林克在胸口画了3个三角形，对着试炼者双手合十再看向我。  
“你要不要试试？只要经过他的试炼就能拿到灵魂石。”  
“那个是什么？”  
“集齐四个可以强身健体的道具，大概。”  
“你以前不会卖过什么药吧？”  
在他困惑不解的表情下我退到门口，做了个请的动作。  
加油，林克，我相信以你的能力一定能把僵尸干掉的。  
然而当蓝色的光栏碎掉的那一刻，干尸既没有睁眼也没有站起来，叮当作响的回声在高耸的神庙中回荡游转，最后尘埃落地——  
“愿女神海利亚庇佑你。”  
试炼者像是终于托付完生命的重任，祝福中带着一丝轻松。如清风拂过，脆弱的躯体消散于空中。  
林克脊背挺直站在台前，垂下头，先是缓慢地在胸口划了三角，最后双手合十，对着试炼者消逝的地方回应了他。  
“愿女神海利亚庇佑你。”  
直到我走过去，林克才回过头。  
“你……”  
“呃？”  
我刚想问接下来该怎么办，林克的身体就抽成一道道蓝丝越过我的头顶，从我们下来的地方上升消失了。  
“林克，林克！能听得见吗？”  
我对着空荡荡的神庙喊了几声，结果显而易见。我又把每个角落看了一遍，确定没有什么机关才将信将疑地踏上了传送石板，直到出现神庙外面的景色立刻跑了出去。  
我回头看了眼神庙，除了进去时发橘光出来时发蓝光，它并没有什么变化。  
“林克，林克——你在吗？”  
我先是往下看，有一个人影斜拉着倒影在我的身边，我才回头看。只见我要找的人站在比神庙还要高的地方对我挥挥手，他的身边还飘着一只小树人，也学着挥着小短手。  
“刚刚你怎么消失了？”  
“攻略完神庙就会这样，可能只能传送一个人。”  
他侧过身子伸了个懒腰，看我爬上来拉了我一把。  
“我出来后试着下去，但是行不通。”  
我上来时恰逢日出，没想过在神庙呆了一个晚上，现在才觉得头昏昏沉沉的，胃里抽搐着疼。我问他不饿吗，他摇摇头，看着天际变白。  
“你之前想问什么吗？”  
“我在想接下来我们该怎么走。”  
不知道想到什么，他那没有表情的脸因翘起的嘴角而欢快起来。  
我从包里掏出苹果啃起来，冰冷的果肉没被细细咀嚼就掉进了蠕动的胃袋。胃酸仿佛下刻就要冲破喉咙，我觉得自己需要吃点热的东西。  
虽然靠着克洛格的石像冷冰冰的，我还是有种昏昏欲睡的感觉，要是再不动我可能就要睡在这里了。  
这么想着，我的眼睛已经有些睁不开了。  
“要热水吗？”  
“……嗯……谢……谢……”  
我捂着头，呼出的气穿过鼻腔刺辣辣的，这下我再也忍不住了，转过身子跪着捂着膈下吐了出来。  
啊啊，才几天我就忘了这个毛病。  
我从小胃就不好，虽然饮食单一，但为了填饱肚子也没计较那么多。长大后也没在意要营养均衡，要不是后来疼得去看了医生，我还不知道自己胃病那么严重。  
熬夜、没有按时吃饭、过度疲劳、精神高度紧张、淌汗还吹了风……真对不起自己的身体。  
让我惊讶的是林克会摸我的背给我顺气，等我吐干净了也不嫌脏，直接把水杯给我。  
我道了谢，翻出自己的杯子倒了水漱口，洗了手再把杯子边缘擦干净，双手捧着第二杯才开始喝水。水汽在日出的映射下染成淡淡的亮粉色，只是没过一会儿就被风吹没了。  
喝了热水后胃安静了下来。可能是过了睡觉的点，头还是有点晕，但简单的思考还是做得来的。  
“你去神庙吧。我可能要睡会儿了，神庙里面还挺挡风的。”  
像林克这个年纪的男孩子现在应该已经不耐烦了，与其等他提出分开各走各的，还不如自己先提，这样不会太尴尬。  
我怎么就忘了勇者会是我回去的契机，但危险和探索也会时刻伴随着他呢？像我这种可以宅一辈子的人根本就不适合冒险游戏啊。那么分开后我该怎么回——  
“好……你不会走吧。”  
“……我只是睡个觉？没你我也下不去，万一遇到怪怎么办？”  
我撑起身子站了起来拍拍裤子，先他一步走下山顶回头看他。  
“你要是不回来我还真不知道怎么办啊。”  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这一章的开头，我好了。  
这是我最想写的部分，结局发生了什么你们应该也能猜到的吧。  
这样即使断更了我也死而无憾了（不）。  
男主是人类，因为种族差距必定会比林克先死，写日记中的男主是复活过一次的了，但最后还是死了。  
然后我就可以开番外写他穿到原荒野之息的世界了，诶嘿。  
男主某种意义上算是毒奶，一些事都被说中了。  
……不过谁来告诉我米法对林克的感情怎么处理啊啊啊！！！


	6. 驿站 守护者

在神庙里一觉睡到下午，醒来时身旁摆着一瓶水，拿起时水还是温的。  
我想起山顶的克洛格，去了它那里聊天。它见到我时在空中接连转了好几圈，直到撞到我身上才停下来。  
“您，您真的是来找我的吗！真的吗！”  
“是啊，之前忘打招呼了，你好。”  
“呀哈哈！真的有人看见我们！你，你吃苹果，呃。”  
我和它一齐看向两个空空如也的石槽。  
克洛格摸摸头说：“哎呀，我忘了林克大人喜欢吃苹果，都拿走了。我翻翻……啊！有一个！给你！”  
克洛格挥舞着冒着荧光的双手，光亮汇成苹果的轮廓，最后化为实体砸在了克洛格的头上。克洛格喊了一声“好痛”，连忙用手去接比脸还大的苹果。  
我接住它，克洛格欢呼起来。  
“嘿嘿，请你吃！”  
“谢谢。”  
我把两个新的苹果放到石槽里,克洛格刚想说什么，在我闭眼双手合十时安静下来。  
“……回去……愿森林庇佑。”  
这是我在精灵之森的克洛格那学来的祝福语，类似于“菩萨保佑”的话，拜拜没什么坏处。  
“你在这住多久了？”  
见我这么问，克洛格挠挠头，说：“嗯，石像在这里我就在这了。应该有段时间了吧？”  
我又问这个石像是你自己造的吗，克洛格答森林神的信徒会在风景独特的地方建造神像祭祀，每过一段时间就会送上供奉，感谢自然的恩赐。但很多登山者还没爬到顶峰就下去了。  
“我会给他们打气，但是不起作用，唉。这里很美的。”  
克洛格驼着背，歪头看着远处起伏的山峦和绵延不绝的灰色烟雾，声音渐渐低了下去。  
“这里真的很漂亮，就算不是来祭拜，就来看看也好嘛，我已经好久没有听到有人说话了……”  
“不回家？”  
“会有人记得这里，我会等他们的……然后，然后你就来了呀！”  
我哑然，随即拽过背包，脑袋一片空白只顾把苹果倒在石槽里，把它们一个个摆正后，立刻双手合十堵住克洛格想问话的嘴。  
过了一会儿我睁开一只眼，余光瞥到克洛格转过身子，前倾着晃了晃，很快就跳起来——  
“林克大人！”  
“嗨！”  
林克朝它挥挥手，看到石槽里堆放的苹果就不动了。他瞅了瞅我可以普度众生的微笑，身子一抖，把一个瓶子丢给了我。  
“下面驿站的人说喝精力药会舒服点。”  
我接过那瓶装着绿油油药水的玻璃瓶，拔开塞子闻了闻。  
怎么说，有种青椒和苦瓜的混合体的味道。药液里还飘着细丝，或许是什么植物纤维？  
在林克“喝啊”的目光下，我纠结了一下，屏住呼吸咽了几口。  
“怎么样？”  
“好像是好了点……里面加了什么？”  
“精力蚱蜢……”  
“噗——”  
林克抹掉脸上的药汁，鼓着嘴说不能浪费，接着憋不住噗地转过了头。  
哈，这家伙绝对喝过了是吧。  
“你是说下面有驿站，那里有锅吧？肉和岩盐还有多少——你想吃晚饭吗，我们现在就走。”  
一听到吃的，林克顿时就精神了，整个身子不自觉地面向驿站的方向，因此没有看到我偷偷倒掉的精力药。  
借着滑翔伞下到驿站门口，驿站那里有不少旅行者，对林克也只是好奇一瞥也就各干各的了。我问驿站老板收不收购东西，询问了价格后把多余的苹果和蘑菇卖了也只换来50卢比。这个世界的货币有不同的颜色，对着太阳照可以看到背面。  
我摩挲着卢比光滑的表面，那个驿站老板看了我半天，我问怎么了。  
“客人你是海利亚人吗？”  
“不是。我不像海利亚人吗？”  
“呼呼，老夫在驿站这么久，第一次看到耳朵是这样的。”  
回答我的是站在咨询窗口旁边的老人，他睁开眼睛盯着我的耳朵又眯起。  
“你的家乡离这很远吧。”  
收钱的动作一顿，我低低地“嗯”了一声，老人点点头也就不再说话。  
我转过身，那若有若无的视线立刻四散逃开。也有些没有反应过来，在四目相对的那一刻变得茫然无措，直到我看向别处才发出掩饰性的笑声以及一句小声的“奇怪”。  
驿站茶色头发的人不多，我找到林克时，他正从锅里端出一块硬邦邦的石头，旁边放着我让他洗好的食材。  
林克见我盯着石头上的某个齿轮，手一抖把它塞进了希卡石，抱着锅说了句“我去洗一下”直往神庙所在的瀑布方向跑。  
我站在原地，好奇或怜悯的目光再次探过来，梅雨天才有的烦闷心情像是三伏天里的水汽赶也赶不走地盘桓在胸腔，直至刀把入手后才平静下来。  
我先是把萝卜一部分切成晶莹的丝状，另一半切成块，丝状的撒上盐捏软去汁，再撒盐放碗里一边腌着。香菜、蒜头、姜片和辣椒切段放一边备用。这时林克也来了，我让他去烧水，烧开叫我一声。他点好柴火，见我起身洗手去把碗里的汤汁倒掉还跟过来看。  
我朝他笑了一下，把香菜和辣椒塞进碗底，再把糖、白醋和麻油浇到彻底软下来的萝卜丝上，拌了几下才将碗放回桌上。  
“水烧开了。”  
“好。”  
在林克的期待下，肉在滚水中汆烫完毕。我把水倒掉重新架锅，肉块炒香后再放入蒜头和姜片，过一会儿加入了酱油和晶莹的冰糖，接着是萝卜块。原先是肉的醇香，闻多了会有一种肥肉的腻味，加入萝卜块后这种味道就淡了下去。  
我先盛了一碗给提供厨具和调料的驿站老板，后者推脱了几句才接过，说了几声谢谢。驿站的双胞胎孩子一人扒着他们父亲的裤腿，眼巴巴地看着他，趴在围栏外的两只狗也回过头摇着尾巴走了过去。  
“好好好，你们先松手。哎呀，你们这样我没法动了！”  
我坐到条凳上的时候林克已经把剩下的盛好放在桌上，他一手抱着碗，四指固定住筷身，大拇指顶着筷子。每当筷子被推到碗底发出叮的一声，他才把眼睛从那碗里被汤汁浇出光泽的红棕色肉块上挪开，去看凉拌菜。  
装盘不错嘛。  
“吃吧。”  
我才说完，那筷子已成一道残影摆动在林克的嘴巴和肥肉之间，他的脸颊很快就像塞满了口粮的松鼠一样鼓了起来，握筷的手像猎食的鹤，随时准备朝目标发动进攻。  
我倒了半碗水慢慢夹着萝卜，接着是凉拌萝卜丝，酸酸辣辣的味道被水中和过，吃起来还是很舒服。  
林克的速度慢了下来，我看了眼几乎全是萝卜块的碗，说：“肉全是给你的，我身体不舒服不能吃油腻的东西。”  
晚饭过后天还没暗，我约林克去草原上消食。草地软如棉毯，踩在上面轻飘飘的。有些地方植物长得十分茂盛，站在里面十米开外的东西都看不清，等到风一吹草低下来才看到林克在远处趴着一堆破铜烂铁抠螺丝和齿轮。  
每当我快要靠近他时，林克就立刻踩到那群机器的头上。在我可以伸手就能碰到他脚踝时，他又呼得一下跳到另一个守护者的头上。  
有时离得太远，林克回过头我都看不清他的五官，他就从守护者头上跳下来拍拍机身，确信掉不出什么才溜达到下一个守护者那。  
我看天色不早了，朝着坐在守护者头上曲起一只腿，嘴里还叼着一根狗尾巴草的林克喊“回去了”。  
然而我只是往前走了几步就激活了一首新的bgm。这声音忽远忽近，像是爬行动物在地上甩动自己的尾巴，紧接着是激光发射前的加速音。  
尽管坐看右看也没发现有物体在移动，我跑到守护者的身后声音依旧没有消失。  
我手心出了汗，想跑却不知道哪里安全。但还是先跑吧，快一点的话应该可以出攻击范围。  
我这样想着，立刻跑出守护者的背面，第一眼看到是林克屈膝前倾的背影，他的对面是一个全身覆盖着尘土和铁锈的守护者，头部单眼发出的一条瞄准林克的红线转而汇成白光蓄势待发，在我刚意识到这意味着什么时，白光已经贴着草皮射向了林克。  
林克周围的时间却如同静止了般，光线凝滞在他身上，整片天地仿佛只有他染上了颜色，从白光击中盾牌再被他挥开的动作像是分成了好几段，一帧一帧地在眼前慢放。  
守护者被反射回来的激光击中了单眼，白色的裂缝攀附全身，最后扩大成无法修理的痕迹炸裂开来。  
我呆呆地走到林克身边时，林克还在调整呼吸。接着咚的一声，被他当做盾牌的锅盖被他丢在了地上。  
他看向我，睁大的眼睛有种劫后余生的迷茫。  
“你赢了，林克。”  
我半蹲下身子和他平视，目光充满了感激。  
“谢谢。”  
渐渐的，有一种酸楚和恨意渗到我的四肢百骸，让我不得不极力克制才没发抖。懊悔、震惊和厌恶交替着争夺我的意识，拉着我的身体在一潭黑水里不断下沉。我就像是溺水的人尽力呼吸着，尽管以旁人来看我不过是因激动而呼吸不畅。  
我对林克摇摇头，他跑了几步时不时回头看我几眼，接着走到守护者爆炸的地方把零件收拾干净后绕了回来。  
晚上在驿站睡了最软的一张床，早上我给自己和林克做完早餐，问店家能不能做菜换钱，店家连连点头说做得越多越好。因此短短的一上午，我就从一个穷得叮当响的无家可归者，摇身一变成了身价一千多的贫民。  
林克至始至终都在我旁边帮忙，我在那收钱时他就坐在那拿小本子记些什么。完全看不到昨晚一个盾反就能干掉守护者的犀利气势，倒像是个为明天去哪玩苦恼的孩子。  
原本去卡卡利科村是准备骑马的，但是在我坚决的拒绝下，林克只好放弃那个踹了他好几脚才捉到的纯色野马，取了个“弗斯特”的名字寄存到驿站后出发了。  
路上遇到了一个成精的花椰菜，我和林克进行了激烈的眼神交流，最终让他放弃了从这个大号克洛格取材的想法。  
【这个花椰菜不能吃！茎太老咬不动。】  
【唉。】  
我看出来了，以后劝他可以从吃入手……如果有以后的话。  
林克帮它拿回沙球，它用克洛格果实扩充了希卡石的存储空间作为回报。  
大克洛格名为伯库林，它跳完舞似乎还有些意犹未尽，凑到我身边嗅了嗅，惊讶地拍拍我的肩膀问我也有克洛格果实吗。  
“有2个。”  
“呼啊，你真是个神奇的人类啊。嗯——你要不要也扩充下袋子？给我一个你随身携带的东西就行。”  
我掏出自穿越而来就随身携带的钥匙扣，上面挂着长短不一的钥匙和一把折叠刀。  
我挑出其中的家门钥匙，问这个可以吗，伯库林点点头接了过去。  
自此，那把钥匙再也没有离开过我了。  
————  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你问我爱你有多深，克洛格代表我的心。  
出现了！一切皆可反·起名废·万物皆可吃·林克！是否投出精灵球？  
番外的车都写好了，然而这里连一只神兽都没解放……啧啧。  
林克的身材，吸溜，和男主的体格差，呼呼。  
因为林克那个时代类似于西方中世纪，思想观念相当开放。所以在野外干啥不仅不羞涩，看到男主不好意思还会更加兴奋……听起来怎么那么变态？  
男主：对他就是一个变态！  
作者：在说这话前，你应该想清楚你打不过林克，被听到就不好了。  
男主：换cp吧，你觉得克洛格怎么样？笑得可爱心思单纯是我喜欢的类型。  
作者：林克笑得不可爱吗，心思不单纯吗，你不喜欢吗？  
男主（红脸）：他心思哪里单纯了，而且他是个男的！男的！（捶地X1）  
作者：和克洛格在一起就正常了吗？！（捶地X2）等等你没否认另外2点！  
男主：你好烦啊！！  
作者（低头记录）：林克女装的原因又多了一条，好好好。


	7. 卡卡利科村 潜行服

2042.6.1  
像是被撕裂开又用针线草草缝合过，痛感迟钝而剧烈地像网一样从腹部扩散到整个腰部。第二个爆发点是后颈，成千上万的蚂蚁聚集在脊椎的顶端从表皮一直撕咬到骨骼，长驱直下与腰的痛觉连成一片。  
除了这两个部位我体会不到自己身体的存在。我真的还有形体吗，什么是温度？  
直到酥酥麻麻的感觉从痛觉延伸到全身，我才算是真正有了身体的操控权。先是伸开五指，再睁开仿佛冻住的眼皮。有人按住我的手心，滚烫的温度从那里传来，像是地狱的岩浆。  
很快另一只手就回握了我再轻轻松开。视网膜里先是由色块填满，茶色带着些金黄的部分让我特别想笑，心里安定下来。  
我以为自己又死了呢。  
草地噼里啪啦的由压弯的交缠慢慢分开恢复原来的挺直。林克的呼吸在离我远去，很快又凑了过来落在我的脸上。  
因干涩而合的眼再次睁开，我一手推开他，没推动。  
他黑色的瞳孔像是海洋里的一座孤岛，人们见过赞叹过却很少踏足，它太远了。岛上没有时间的概念，似乎永远都是春天，但养育岛上生灵的是沉默、责任和坚毅。  
友人的离去与祝福化为跨越百年的迷茫和不敢倾诉的懊悔痛苦。我曾打开一个小口，把这压抑的脓液一点点挤掉，自己却成了更深的一道伤，这次会有人代替我完成愈合吗？  
我选择了你，你真的会幸福吗，林克？  
我摸着他脸上刚结的痂，林克只是眨了下眼睛就要起身。  
林克。  
我伸出双手按住他的脸，指尖穿过他长长的鬓发。他迎合着我的想法再次扶下身子。  
林克。  
在他下意识闭上眼的距离，我双手攀附住他后背，在支起身体的瞬间吻了过去。  
对不起。  
我想，我必须坚持下去。  
没过几秒我们就分开了，我捂着头觉得脑子都要炸开似的，肚子抽痛着也在时刻提醒我林克这次下手到底有多狠，还有后背！后背！  
虽然看到他脸上还有靠近脖子的部分全是伤有点心疼……我的更疼啊！旧伤未愈新伤又添真是没救了。  
林克按着我的手说不能抠，药上过了，等它自然恢复就好。  
“神tm……自然，就好。”  
我说话都有些抽，即使在原地休息好久，伤口也不再渗血甚至还在脱痂，这还是改变不了体力用完的事实。那时只觉得头晕沉沉的，整个身子也在往下陷。即使加了层毛衣，披了围巾还是冷得发抖。  
林克问要不要他背，我只是让他帮我送上马背。虽然马走起路来硌得慌，我还是不想太麻烦他。  
听到我说的话，林克回过头，手里牵着马绳，语气温和。  
“吃糖吗？”  
“会呛着。”  
“很快就到驿站了，你睡一会儿吧。”  
“睡不着。聊聊你陪公主忙了什么，做‘仰望齿轮’给她吃了？”  
虽是这么说，在林克平稳的声线里没过多久我就什么也不记得了，醒来时林克已经给我上完药，地上堆着一圈又一圈染血的绷带，铁锈色和鲜红色交杂散发着淡淡的腥味，和床板的霉味儿混在一起。  
林克朝外侧着身子，低头绕着什么。昏黄的灯光打在他布满伤疤的后背，凹陷的疤痕有的甚至能留下细微的阴影，新的伤口像是被激光灼伤的……  
我闭起嘴巴吸了几口气发现上不来就知道是感冒了，这点动静让林克转过身子，他右胸口斜切着到左腰的伤口长出的粉色嫩肉吸引了我全部的目光。  
林克咳了一声，连忙拿起盖在我腿上的衬衣穿上，说了句“我去倒水”出去了。  
那道伤切得很平，不像是人马用的武器造成的。更像是刀伤，如果真的是那样……  
林克很快就走进来把水递给我，我想说声谢谢，但喉咙已经发不出声音了。他给我倒第二碗时我没感觉到什么不对劲，直到他问我要不要嚼点甘草，我才意识到喝的是药，只是连苦味都没尝到。  
喝了几碗喉咙勉强能发话，我看着他脖子上贴的白纱布，他盯着我胳膊上的绷带。  
明明没有什么敌人伤成这样真是丢死人了。  
我不由自主笑出声，道：“伤一直这样，你想什么。”  
“你从马上摔下来，我没接住。”  
林克伸出手想去碰我左臂，被我拍开。  
“你接住，它照样会流血。”  
“我们回家吧。”  
他坐在床沿，肩膀下塌着，低垂着头，头发披在肩上有些凌乱，几根发丝像杂草一样翘起。因为背光的关系，他的眼里看不到星星一样的光点，颜色加深的汪洋刮起了风暴，把海上的船只吹得七零八落，狼狈不堪。  
……不要这样，林克。  
“回去？我想去利特村。”  
格鲁德和鼓隆太炎热，有意思的地方进不去。卓拉水汽太重又多雨，要是一脚踩滑这段旅途就真得告终了。利特远一些但地势比较高，在那里张开手臂仿佛就能飞起来，离雪山那么近就像隔绝了尘世，会唱歌的小家伙还特别多。  
就是建筑太漏风，加上林克把房子都买好了，否则我本想定居在那的。  
我想起哈特诺研究所所长普尔亚，她经常会在晚饭过后借着饭后消食的名义过来和我散步聊天，说是来找灵感更为准确。  
她常说异界的人类思维总能帮她在科研中开辟新的视角。靠我微不足道的提议赚研究经费也真是难为她了。  
前不久普尔亚找上我，那天空气很闷，蜻蜓被压得几近贴垂地面。洗完澡换了件背心还是淌了不少汗，手臂和腿上的伤口没有上药，渗出的细胞液被汗水带着一起流回去一阵一阵刺刺的疼。只有我能听到的钟声在摇荡回响，要不是她跑到窗户那敲那么个几下，或许我就要在椅子上毫无察觉地一晚坐到天亮了。  
“momomu,长大后的林克竟然是暖男型人设。”  
我瞥了她一眼，身子懒懒的让我连眨下眼都嫌麻烦，更别说交流了。  
“他真是越来越像一个人了。”  
哦，所以呢？当事人的我根本劝不了，劝了只会让他更惭愧。  
“不说这个，昨天林克回来的时候说找不到你，把我拽出实验室问我你去哪了，我怎么会知道这个啊，姆——”  
……哈？  
“林克回来过？”  
“昨天林克是带你回来才走的，所以说——你都不问问我他走前说了什么？”  
——————  
卡卡利科村是个很祥和的村子，非常适合养老。  
这是我在听了好几个小时尺八与铃铛的声音后得出的结论。  
刚进村口就有老人认出了林克，准确来说是他身上的希卡石，请他去村长英帕那里，她已经等林克很久了。  
“那我先去找旅馆，想找我去那里就行了。”  
我和他打了招呼，想了想，面向旅馆的身子又转了回来。林克还站在原地，看我走过来惊讶的轻轻吸气屏住了呼吸，抬头看着我。  
我把600多卢比放到他手里。  
“别人要是为难你，你就用钱怼回去。好了，就这么多。”  
我附在他耳边小声了一句“别紧张”后站直身体，拍了拍他的肩，笑着挥挥手离开了。  
我找到旅馆付了钱把行李放下，向吧台要了点水喝，休息了一会儿准备去村子里逛逛，顺便买点补给品。  
我先去裁缝店定制两副手套，因为没有原料价格翻了一倍，好在店主保证一周内可以做完。  
“先生你的手保养得真好。”  
店主的女儿用粉笔在皮革上画下手指的轮廓，羡慕的目光让我有些不好意思。  
“谢谢。”  
接下来是服装店。这些天长途跋涉，衣服倒还好，本来穿了3件，脏了可以来回换。裤子只有一条，所以晚上再累也要举着裤子靠火堆烘干。  
最糟糕莫过于快干了突然下暴雨。我的冲锋衣有帽子防点水，林克完全是傻呆呆地在那淋雨，虽然他也没有东西可以挡。  
出于照顾同伴的心思我就把外套分了他一半，以致于一下雨他就往我这里跑。  
悲催的是，以我现在的经济水平连条裤子都买不起，据说可以让走路不发出声音的潜行服的紧身裤要600，最便宜的海利亚裤也要90。  
但愿这里店家能收菜肴，争取在这一周内买上那么几条裤子。  
“客人，我推荐海利亚兜帽哦，您肯定很困扰吧。”  
女营业员指了指自己的耳朵笑了笑。  
“这一款戴上了不容易被风吹掉，而且防水性能很好，摸起来很舒服。如果颜色不喜欢，可以去哈特诺村的染坊，那里的染坊很出名，价格公道还不掉色。”  
我瞅了眼价格，60。要是买了我就连食材也买不起了。  
“知道了，下次来买。”  
我对她笑笑出了门。  
过了那么久，贫穷的味道还是那么熟悉得让人心酸啊。  
在回旅店的路上我总觉得有人在跟着我，我回过头就看到一个踮起脚正准备拍我肩的有钱人。  
哇哦，这不是之前店里的全套潜行服吗，真有人花1800卢比买这种衣服？不过这小家伙对自己的身材还真是自信，紧身衣不是人人都敢穿的。  
“有事吗？”  
可能是说话冷淡的缘故，她……或者说他睁大了眼睛往后退了几步，胳膊弯曲举着双手悬在胸口。插着簪子的丸子头抖了几下还挺可爱的。  
按理说没有女孩子敢穿那么紧的衣服，但是耳朵上的耳环是怎么回事？  
啊，也不对，我们那也有男人会打耳钉。记得舍友打耳钉的时候，他女朋友总会用一种十分复杂的心情小声嘀咕“好骚啊”。  
不过这个孩子真的是个男生，我估计也体会不到他女友的那种情感。我觉得……很可爱。  
主要还是这张脸，这张脸怎么那么熟悉——  
“你还好吗？”  
特地放缓了语气，还带着点恰到好处的关心问出这句话后，命运让我看到了“她”腰上的希卡石。  
希卡石？希卡石。希卡石。希！卡！石！  
“是林克啊。”  
我捂住脸。林克这才带着点迟疑地“嗯”了一声。  
“……要是女装绝对雌雄莫辨，绝对。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“啊，好。吃过晚饭了吗，我去旅馆拿菜。有什么事路上谈。”  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出现了！神预言·男主！  
体会到在格鲁德门口被骗走两双靴子的单相思男子的心情没有？  
——————  
你看这章的前言写了老长，你们能猜到男主的身份了吧。  
我现在好想写死男主，然后开启番外支线开车。  
然而，然而，我又希望他活着，林克希望他活着。  
两个人都明白这是必然。男主选择接受，但是看到林克又觉得死了不甘，对林克有惭愧感。  
毕竟自己是大人，当初选择和林克在一起，那么林克变成这样子自己得负更大的责任。  
林克一开始是抱着“没关系还远着呢”到“总还有解决办法的”，最后情绪崩溃，靠男主吊着。  
其实没有男主，林克也能这么坚强，接受同伴的死，是一刀切的痛苦。  
但是男主的加入柔化了这种痛，导致男主像人造器官，他能很快支持林克的心理运作，一旦摘掉，那么结局就显而易见了。  
男主是抱着“不是没有谁就活不下去，无论是爱情还是亲情”的想法。  
如果自己死了，林克再找个“人造器官”就行了。  
但是，钉子嵌入木板，即使可以拿掉也会有个黑乎乎的洞啊。  
男主开始怕林克无法接受自己的死亡，希望他多交些朋友好歹以后有人安慰他。  
毕竟林克患得患失看得男主也很难受。  
……听起来有点渣，但这就是短命的人类的思维啊。


	8. 败家子 同伴

林克今天意外的勤快，没几分钟菜就上桌了。他的目光在我对面的房顶上左跳右跳，完全没有下来的意思。  
这让我想起一犯错就特别乖的弟弟妹妹们。心大的问你中午吃什么；调皮一点的会在那扯说是我干的，然后哼一声别过头，用眼角看你是不是真信了他的谎话；内向一点的只要看他们一会儿，他们就会忍不住哭着喊说对不起……一旦哭的毛病传染起来我听得脑子都要炸了。  
以致于林克有意无意地说把钱全花光了时，我的内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。  
“一个卢比都没了啊。”  
全用来买潜行服真是……现在的年轻人什么都不考虑将来小心连老婆本都没有。  
扒下面罩的林克安静如鸡地点点头，小心翼翼抬头看了我一眼又盯向汤碗，仿佛里面飘的不是萝卜丁而是黄金。  
“我会还的。”  
“那本来就是准备给你的。你帮了我这么多忙还救了我的命，这点钱都算不了什么。”  
我握住汤勺在碗里转着圈。  
“林克，卡卡利科村已经到了……你很优秀，下次要是结伴也要找个优秀的人陪你。我把你当朋友，这是真心话。”  
贪生怕死丢下林克的耻辱，守护者发出擦边的光炮至今记忆犹新。林克眼里恐惧和迷茫尚未散去，但他选择挺身而出保护别人。  
我……没想过自己会是这样的人。  
“你要离开？”  
林克反应过来，目光有些不可思议，眼睛里毫无阴霾得让人羡慕而惭愧。  
“我觉得，没有我你的旅途会更一帆风顺。再说，我没有旅行下去的理由。我不明白来到这个世界的原因……就像失忆了一样，我对这个世界一无所知，也没有能力去探索它。”  
抱着对林克人品的信任和这可能是最后一次见面的想法，我说了实话。  
林克没有说话也没有看我，最终在沉默中吃完了午饭。之后的一周里我几乎很少看到他，有时他会骑着马和我擦肩而过，在护卫看守的屋子前下马，再在夜深人静的夜晚悄悄离开。  
我靠着厨艺攒了钱，把服装店里的海利亚套装买了下来，装在伯库林扩容了的钥匙里。平常出去也都是带着兜帽，林克没发现我也很正常。  
晚上我还是睡在旅馆里，思考着等手套做好后要去哪里，大部分时候都是想着想着就睡着了。今晚睡得不太安稳，睁眼就看到床边站着一个人，我做了深呼吸才把到嘴的脏话憋了回去。  
林克也只有这个时候能低着头看我，他全身水滴答答的往下淌，我余光瞥到吧台小姐趴在桌上昏昏欲睡的身影，让他先去屋里的凳子上坐着，自己则在包里翻出毛巾给他。  
“谢谢。”  
他拆下簪子搓着头发，我则把柴火丢进炉里让火烧旺一点，水壶架在炉上烧着水。  
“不找个地方躲雨吗？”  
林克的揉了揉头，零碎的头发遮住了他蓝色的眸子，没有回答我，反而说了句“卢比还你”。  
“我都说不用了，半夜找我就这件事？”  
他只是把卢比哗啦啦倒在桌子上堆到对面，毛巾搭到腿上翻出一件我没见过的蓝色上衣，开始脱上半身。我转过身子伸手碰了碰壶口升腾的雾气，提着咕噜咕噜冒泡的水壶烫了2个杯子，先给林克倒了一杯水，找个盆把剩下的倒进去浸润毛巾再递给林克擦身子。  
屋里只有2根点燃的蜡烛，一根照着吧台小姐的身上，一根周围堆着卢比，钱币的反光照得林克的脸格外苍白，眼底泛着青色。  
窗外哗啦啦下着倾盆大雨，隔间传来旅人此起彼伏的呼噜声，掩盖了我和林克的低声谈话。我有些听不清林克到底讲了什么，从他的对面坐到了旁边。  
“……你会去利特村吗？”  
“不确定，如果那里更安全的话我会去。”  
事实上我也不知道去哪里，离开是肯定的，听了快一周相同调子的曲子我耳朵都要聋了。况且想要回去光待在一个地方也不是事，万一这个世界有神明或者更高级的科技，可以实现我的愿望呢？  
“那哈……特诺村……那里有研究所……英帕说……希卡石……功能。”  
他说得很小声，用手心捂着眼睛小声打了个哈欠。  
“你准备去哈特诺？”我不由放轻了声音，说，“如果你去，那正好同路了——林克，醒醒，这里睡会着凉的。”  
然而只是几句话的时间，林克已经下巴抵着锁骨睡着了。  
我把堆在桌上的卢比收好，找了毯子给他盖上后也回床上睡觉。早上被人喊醒时林克并不在，只剩下一张被叠好的毯子放在床头凸起的柜子上。  
去商店门口卖早饭的路上，两三个希卡族的小孩跟在我身后问今天早上做什么好吃的。我笑着说你想吃什么我都能给你做出来。  
“真的吗真的吗！那，我想吃蜂蜜苹果！”“我要南瓜炖肉！”“胡萝卜蛋糕！”  
“午饭和零食可不能当早饭吃呀。”  
“嗯——”“哼！哥哥你说什么都能做啊！”“那蘑菇饭团？”  
靠着早上的一笔费用拿到了手套，戴上它们比原来的还要舒服，工厂流水线生产哪能和手工制作的比呢？  
路过红木建筑时，我往石槽里放下4个苹果就继续啃着饭团往宾馆走。饭团里面塞着切碎的萝卜丁和蘑菇丁，还有一点点咸肉。给小孩子做多只能自己吃了。  
林克坐在宾馆门口的小凳上打着瞌睡，我凑过去看了看，他的脸色比昨天好了不少。  
“肉……”  
没过一会儿他就睁开眼，看我手里的饭团。饭团被我咬了一半，可能是嗅到了肉丝的味道。  
就这点也能闻到？  
“我还有3个，够吗？”  
我从包里掏出用木盒，里面还有脆油条和甜水果馅的饭团。本来想留到午饭吃的，不过喂林克更有意思，他让我想起领居家特别喜欢撒娇的柴犬，只要看到人就会摇着尾巴蹭着你往它家走。  
卡卡利科村的神庙旁边有一条小道，林克在前往哈特诺村之前带我去了那里。说是去找大精灵强化衣服，实际上走到一半他就喝了一瓶紫色的药水（那真的不会食物中毒吗），蠢蠢欲动去捉那个猫头鹰脸的蓝兔子。  
那兔子反应十分敏捷，林克扑过去的时候——他的手臂绝对按到它的脊背了——它只是伸了个懒腰就从林克的抱杀中“啵”的弹了出来，没跑几步就消失了。  
林克立刻从地上蹦了起来，若无其事地拍了拍衣服。我看他十分精神地往前跑了一段又下蹲捉发白光长着翅膀的小精灵，不知道是该高兴还是该担心。  
林克把小精灵全都塞进希卡石里，在一朵含着水的花瓣周围搜刮完吃的，分出三四朵花给我。  
“这个是静谧公主，可以做菜，吃掉后会降低走路时的噪音。”  
蓝白的花瓣被风吹得微微颤抖，我想了想，问：“那中午凉拌还是熬汤？”  
“凉拌，它一开始有点苦，但多嚼嚼会变甜。”  
“那么有经验啊。”  
林克舔了下嘴唇，鼓起嘴吹了口气歪过头说不知道。  
我和他走到由花瓣托起的水潭，林克喊了半天大精灵，然而水面一点动静都没有。他只好让我拿着希卡石走远一点，潜水下去亲自去找大精灵了。  
我摸了摸希卡石突出的花纹，正面的屏幕是亮着的，上面的有一个雪花的图案，我点了一下，什么事都没发生。  
不是操控天气，那就是用来造冰？  
我贴着水面又点了一下，一块冰柱随之抬升立在水上。  
哎，哎，冰镇饮料和凉菜，冷冻食材可以改变口感，冻豆腐和海鲜刺身，最不济刨冰也可以做了，哎，哎，这个世界的科技可以带回去用么。  
各种凉菜的食谱在脑海里乱窜，我握着希卡石看着冰柱发呆。忽然冰柱哐啷一声在眼前碎成渣，露出后面刚上岸的林克。  
“啊~~啊——新鲜的空气，亲爱的。哎呀，这里还有个小帅哥，是姐姐的type呢。”  
我的面前打下一大片阴影，成熟的女音从头顶传来，我对着巨大的肉身上彩色的鳞片呆呆的看着，有一股浓郁的花香弥漫着靠了过来。  
“嗯？亲爱的，你在盯着姐姐的身体看什么啊？要不要姐姐给你强化下装备，免·费·哦。”  
“噗通。”  
林克的希卡石掉水里了，我听到有人倒吸了口凉气，然而视野里只有一张不断放大的嘴唇，上面涂着大红的唇彩，被水光折射得善良。  
我想往后退，然而手脚不听使唤反而向前一脚踏空，步了希卡石的后尘。  
哎？  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经过这次以后，男主看到大精灵就绕着走，有时会幻视，迷迷糊糊地会把林克当大精灵看。  
“不要过来！啊啊啊！不要过来！”  
林克：突然兴奋。（然而还是会去乖乖安慰的  
——————  
我看看能不能写个番外，这样能提前开车,不过是童车，林克攻（捂鼻  
林克受的时间点是在番外之前，emmmm，不知道放在哪一章哎


	9. 番外（一） 26字母

alcohol 酒精  
“你是狗吗？”  
被糊了一脸口水的你刚捂住林克的嘴，手心就被舌头点了一下又绕着被点到位置蹭了一圈。  
林克把你撞到地上，不等你骂人就贴了过去，两人的唇间只隔着一只手掌。  
他一手探入你的衣摆，酒气穿透指缝轻拍在脸上，你闭着眼睛如同砧板上的鱼肉，语气带着壮士一去不复返的悲愤。  
“你想舔我干嘛装醉？”  
这动作哪像头脑迷醉的人啊。  
“你不会拒绝我？”  
一番耳鬓厮磨后，林克看着你被欲望逐渐支配的眼睛，加深了下一个吻。

boyfriend 男朋友  
“……他只是喜欢穿女装，他真的是我男朋友。”  
说得口干舌燥还是对牛弹琴的你到最后也破罐子破摔了。  
“哦，嗯，我知道我女朋友好看，怎么了吗？衣服，啊，都是他自己买的……我，渣男？”

camera 照片  
希卡石存的照片有的是连拍，黑发的男人从眯着眼睛打盹到打着哈欠摇晃着脱衣服，最后睁大眼睛朝镜头看。  
塞尔达翻着相册本是不由笑出声，想到林克交付希卡石时的沉默，眉间不由流露出几分哀愁和担忧。  
“这是林克的……”

diary 日记  
林克在整理房间时，无意中发现了你写的——  
“……观察日记？”

eyelash 睫毛  
林克的眼睫毛很长，水珠挂在上面不会轻易落下来。他就用那水珠的倒影看这个世界，有时那里是一片黑色，不是茫茫黑夜，不是疲惫的昏睡，却意外地像一个家。

fishpond 鱼塘  
有段时间你沉迷养鱼无法自拔，甚至晚上做梦都能梦到有人对你告白说整个海拉尔都是你的鱼塘，这话吓得你气都喘不过来。醒来时肇事的胳膊还搭在你的胸口上，林克伸展着四肢，在那发出小猫一样的呼噜声。  
猫会养鱼吗？  
你被自己的想法逗笑了。

gallantry 勇敢  
他眼睛直直地盯着窗外的风景，用不经意的一瞥投向爱人。  
灯火忽明忽暗。  
你握住林克的双手，也不知道谁的温度更冰凉。  
“太勇敢也不好，对吧？”

hylia 海利亚  
“愿女神海利亚保佑他远离痛苦。”  
女神像依旧沉默。  
勇者的愿望没有实现。

insect 昆虫  
《林克观察日记》第99条注意事项：除非你想看各类独角仙、各色蜻蜓、静静萤火虫和精力蚱蜢喷涌而出，请勿随意打开林克腰后的小包。  
想进一步了解当时的壮观场面，详情请咨询独角仙商人特里。  
附：不要问我为什么知道，不要问。

jam 果酱  
林克喜欢把果酱抹在不该抹的地方。  
“艹。”  
但是每次都舔得特别干净。  
“艹。”

kiss 吻  
林克不明白为什么你总是吻错地方，干脆亲了你的嘴唇。  
也只有事后的反应和格鲁德的课程里讲得一样了。  
林克哼了一声，也不知道自己为什么会这么做。

language 语言  
这本日记是用海利亚语写成的。

maid 女仆  
在结婚的第四年，林克收到你送的女仆装。  
“你不是喜欢女装吗？”  
你红着脸别过了头，没有看到他震惊的表情。  
“你要是不喜欢，我再买其他的……”

nake 裸露  
你的羞涩和一连串克制的抽泣让林克不由得掐住你的腰肉。  
他想听下去，听更多。  
“呜……嗯……放……出……去……哈……嗯……”

oar 桨  
林克蠢蠢欲动上了木筏。  
“桨呢？”  
林克掏出了克洛格风扇。  
“浆呢？”  
林克从水里吸上来一个铁制宝箱。  
“桨呢？”  
林克掏出了八爪鱼气球。  
“所以，桨呢？”

power 供电  
林克打了个响指，把你的手机充炸了。

quilt 被子  
林克在家里一觉可以睡到中午，醒来听到外面炒菜的滋滋声和刮锅的刺音，干脆把脸埋进枕头里，被子盖住头继续睡。   
而你一上楼就看到被阳光照得发亮的小腿和一团如同独眼巨人的肚子般起伏着的白团，几簇茶色的发丝随意地铺散，霸占了你的枕头。  
今天得用什么办法叫醒他呢？

restaurant 餐馆  
《传闻中的三叶美食特别篇Vol.8》  
从早饭到晚饭都八卦不止，说的就是人家三叶！  
大家是否会在吃饭时交换传闻呢？  
·鱼肉炖豆腐·  
有人目击到在海拉鲁新建的皇城区、位于海里亚主干道偏左侧的某个餐馆经常有那位打败灾厄的勇者大人光顾！据说老板可是连塞尔达公主都想挖走御用的厨师，三叶为此品尝了当季新品鱼肉炖豆腐。鱼肉质紧密有弹性，汤熬出了鱼的精髓被更嫩更有嚼劲的冻豆腐吸收，除了再来一碗还能说什么呢！好吃的不仅有鱼肉炖豆腐，店里还有创新的小吃，如红糖糍粑、三色春卷、酒酿元宵（附图）……美食会随着季节变化限量销售，想尝尝上述推荐的读者们要加紧时间，感兴趣的也可以去拔草哦！  
三叶的推荐指数：★★★★★

secret 秘密  
为什么怪没有攻击我的队友呢？  
“他太矮了没被看到吧。”  
“他太弱被怪无视了吧。”  
认为自己良心未泯的两人决定守住这个真实想法。

temptation 诱惑  
你看到穿着女仆装的林克“啪”地一声关上了门，无论林克在外面怎么敲怎么砸怎么喊都堵着门，内心默念“色即是空空即是色对这一定是梦为什么是露胸装还有那个大——”，疯狂吐槽忘我到林克拆了门板还没反应过来。  
“你有本事送没本事看？”  
然而捂脸的你根本没看到用失望的语气说话的林克一脸幸灾乐祸。

underwater 水下  
【据传，为了表达喜爱之情，有的水生种族会把心仪对象拉入水中进行“亲密互动”，除非满足它们的欲望，否则生还率几乎为零……】  
书“啪唧”一声砸在躺着看书的林克脸上。

votary 信徒  
“可能我不信海利亚女神，祈祷没效果……就算告诉林克也没用，对吧？”

wild 荒野  
荒野之息，没有温度。  
“本该是这样。”

xylophone 木琴  
“你不会弹乐器？”  
“我会吹口哨。”

yogurt 酸奶  
榴莲味酸奶在你家厨房刚出世的第二天，林克连同样品一起消失了。

zelda 塞尔达  
另一个世界的林克和塞尔达在静谧公主飞舞的花瓣中走到了一起。  
而你的林克则摘下一片花瓣送到你嘴边。  
“我才不吃呢。”  
说着说着，你就笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我在选a做开头时想到的是agromania（旷野恐怖症，是指对公共场所或开放的空间感到恐惧的症状。）  
原本想写林克有旷野恐怖症，在旷野上独行于他是种折磨，但为了拯救世界即使再崩溃也要做下去。  
男主能感觉到他的焦虑，抱住他问这样能好些吗。林克把脸埋在男主的衣服里低低“嗯”了一声。  
但如果真这样设定，一林克会很痛苦，他本来已经很迷茫了，这个脑洞想想就好；二我对这类病情及其治疗方法并不了解，写出来会误导他人；三我又得花时间思考怎么塑造林克了。  
———  
别看男主直男，看他送的东西就知道很闷骚。  
———  
26个字母的各个时间线不同，要是看不明白可以问哦，有问必答哒！  
我自己感觉不出来，你们能不能看看这文有没有需要修改的地方？  
———  
接下来的正文是去利特还是格鲁德呢？  
前者迫害男主，选后者迫害林克，今天依旧为选哪个小可爱而烦恼着呢？


	10. 手感 骑马

2042.6.16  
幸好临走前带了一支普尔亚送的油性笔，以前来这时笔有墨也没冻住，就是写不出字，现在还是一样。  
接近利特村能明显感受到温度在下降，久违地穿上了靴子和棉衣，不过戴着手套写字真的很麻烦。  
不不不，最麻烦的是你啊，林克。这怪我收拾东西太慢，没拿稳本子。你在到驿站前就注意到这本日记，我看出来了。  
你要是好奇心上来就会死钻到底，我藏得有多心累你就有多兴奋。前几天还偷偷跑到我后背想看我写了什么，可惜你的行迹可疑到连驿站的小孩子都忍不住提醒我。看来幸运女神是站在我这边的。  
那时还不是你打开它的时候……那么从日记的开头看到这里，你不会想哭吧？哈，也不一定，毕竟我的叙述能力那么差，你说不定都没弄清我在想什么。每次听你和别人简述事情的经过，我都觉得哪天你失业了可以去当个秘书，或者和三叶一样做个旅行记者。  
想想有一个茶发的勇者喜欢在太阳的余晖下随火龙奔跑，夜深人静时追逐拉出光带的流星，等它落在地上再装到瓶子里送给第一个遇到的小孩。这样的故事谁不喜欢呢？  
难过的话找朋友聊聊天。克洛格那里藏了很多故事都没和你说，有许多你一定没听说过，那是我那个世界的童话……最后回家吧，泡个澡睡个觉（记得把头发擦干再睡），醒来时一切都会好的。那时候珂珂娜的厨艺一定很不错了，要是不想烧饭就去她开的餐馆尝尝看。  
这个世界还没被你走遍，你还可以探索其他地方。说不定会有新的食材等你去发现呢？把它写进故事里，说不定哪天遇到喜欢你的读者，你们可以互相交流交流咯。  
你看，这样的未来也不错，对吧？  
————————  
我是被人拍醒的，醒来时吐了好几口水。  
“你就不能喊我名字吗？”  
我捂着已经有点肿的脸支起身子，心里想这家伙下手真重，简直能把人拍成脑震荡，嘶——  
林克蹲在我身边，身子前倾着凑向我，听到我这句话又缩了回去，等我从地上爬起来才开口道：“你没说过你的名字。”  
呃，哎？我想想……天，哦……唉，算了，也就一个名字罢。  
“我叫宫耐。宫殿的宫，忍耐的耐。”  
“宫耐。”  
林克站起来抬头看我。  
“只要喊’宫耐’就会醒？”  
“比你拍醒的几率要大。”  
亲眼见过“林克倒拔波克布林”的我觉得没被他拍死也算万幸。  
“你的希卡石——”  
林克拍了拍腰侧，我说了句抱歉。  
“它本来……就防水吧。”  
林克语气一顿，带着点困惑，声音到了尾端也轻了许多。  
我本想问接下来怎么走，如芒在后的目光却让我觉得现在最好不要回头。  
“林克。”  
他放下摩挲希卡石的手，目光停在我的身上。  
“我们走吧。”  
林克瞅瞅我，又朝我身后看了看。  
如潮水般翻腾而来的钢琴音虽然好听，但……我们不适合，真的。  
不等林克作答，我拉着他的胳膊就往前走。林克后退了几步，就在我以为他会抽回去时，他又往前小跑把胳膊送回了原位。我不由地捏了捏，手里肉肉的质感猛地绷紧。  
啊啊，抱歉，真的是下意识的……手感还不错，够出口标准了。  
一出大精灵之泉的音乐范围，我就松手和他分开一些距离。我看到他想去擦胳膊又顾忌我在场，目光纠结地在我脸上转了一圈，最后说了个“走”字到小山丘的边沿，架起滑翔翼先下去了。  
……我还是找机会给他做叉烧肉吧。  
从卡卡利科村出发按原路返回，伯库林已经不在了。林克也是心大，偷袭完哥布林后似乎忘记了之前的误会，把一堆放不进希卡石的战利品能塞的全都塞我身上，包满了就把蘑菇扎一捆挂在刀柄和长矛上，连怪物的牙齿和爪子都不放过让我拿着。  
现在想想，他这么做根本就是报复吧？  
“我说，带这么多我们走不远，去哈特诺要到猴年马月啊。”  
林克站在身后“奥”了一声，在我看不见的角度又把一个苹果悄悄地塞到了盾牌里——我感觉得出来——然而东西多得我连回头都困难。  
“我们可以骑马去。”  
林克把掉到地上的苹果捡起来擦了擦，卸了几把武器背到他的身上,我的肩膀顿时轻了很多。  
“骑马——你走的时候没说要骑吧？”  
我哈腰捶肩的动作一顿。  
“那样到哈特诺村比较快，而且不用背那么多东西。这些东西交给马就行了。”  
听起来不错，可惜我一没骑过马，二也没马可骑。  
“我有办法。”  
在我说明了第二点，想让他放弃骑马时，林克露出了让红色波克布林们抱团颤抖的微笑。我想起弗斯特刚被捕捉时疯狂的挣扎，林克死死扯住马鬃，眼睛注视着它高昂的前额。他模仿着马的叫声，语气温柔地如同安抚一个婴儿。  
我不确定这是否是他作为勇者真实的一面，可能连他自己都没发现这个反差。他看向我时带着少年的炫耀，多多少少打消了一点我对他的猜忌。  
现在，那种不安感又来了。说不清这种感觉是否起源于那段记忆。要知道，一个音符或者相似的香味就能模糊你对这个记忆的认知，我真的是因为他的反差而害怕吗？  
这，真的是我的感情吗？  
有这个想法连我也感到奇怪，我只是小心观察着林克，可他并没有和平常不同。  
从到达驿站睡觉前，林克都是和我一块活动，驿站的双胞胎认出了我，问我要去哪里。  
“我们要去抓马，但是很难抓吧。”  
“哦哦！哥哥你就问对人啦！”  
“爸爸交了我们好多抓马的知识哦！”  
林克坐在我的身边和我一起听了会儿抓马的理论知识，等到我和他们聊起卡卡利科村的特产他就打了哈欠先去睡了。  
一大早外面传来阵阵马蹄声，出去时林克正站与马左肩平行的位置，轻拍着它的面颊。林克看到我，指了指马背。  
“马鞍套好了，你的马。”  
“有名字吗？”  
又欠林克一个人情，哦，还有20卢比的登记费。  
“你取。”  
“红烧……我还是算了。你帮它取吧。”  
“塞艮徳。”  
行吧，总比叫菜名吉利。  
吃完了早饭，我们两站在塞艮徳的左侧面面相觑，塞艮徳的耳朵随意地转动着，还歪过头嗅了嗅我的衣服。  
“我不会骑。”  
直到塞艮徳打了个响鼻，我才不得不说出这个让人绝望的事实。  
“我教你。”  
说完林克拉着我的手，让我抓住马鞍的扶手。  
“左脚踩在这里”，他指着马镫，说，“踩完另一只脚跨过去。我会扶着你。”  
我盯着还没到我胸口的林克，这句话说得让我更慌了。  
好在驿站的伙计注意到这里，他走过来问我需不需要帮忙。林克站在一边看着我踩着篱笆桩安全上马后，也回头去找拿鼻孔瞧他，但是耳朵前倾着的弗斯特。  
因为怕滑手没有带手套，我攥住缰绳害怕之余有些兴奋，视野比以前开阔了许多，但我没有忘记去跟林克解释。让马往林克那里靠。  
林克面无表情的样子绝对是生气了。  
“林克，你，走得太，快了。”  
好了，他离得更远了。  
“林克？对不起，我是怕伤着，你才没让，你扶。你是在为，这，件事生气吗，我道歉可以吗？”  
Ok，速度慢下来了，只要慢慢蹭过去——  
“抱歉，我并不是，不信任你。我要是，砸到你，接下来的路，更难走，要是，波克布林，来了我们都没法逃。”  
塞艮徳凑到弗斯特那里想去蹭它，后者打了个喷嚏喷了我一胳膊的口水，连脸上也沾了一点。  
我连忙掏出毛巾擦了擦，林克目不转睛地直视前方的眼睛才偷偷朝这里窥了一眼，微微鼓起的两颊因紧紧抿住的唇才没有漏气。  
他深深吸了口气才看向我。  
“要我——哈——呼——噗，库呼呼咳。”  
林克别过头捶着自己的大腿，看得我莫名其妙。  
我看了看衣服也没有穿反，脸上也没沾着什么吧。  
他的身体在马背上起伏着，拉着缰绳的手却并未松开，他抽了抽鼻子看着我，说：“你说话噗。”  
那个啊，如果你骑过马，被马带着一颠一颠的也只能这么说，即使这匹马只是走走还没跑起来。  
我的腿夹着马肚都快没知觉了。唉，饶了我吧。我现在没把早饭吐出来已经很克制了。好想吐啊，但是驿站的小哥说命可丢，就是缰绳千万不能松手，天。  
“你不会想吐吧？”  
他凑到我身边歪着头看我，我瞪了他一眼。  
“直觉！”  
他笑着张着嘴，两排牙齿在阳光下闪闪发光。我闭起眼也顾不得那么多，直接——  
“呕——唔——”  
今天的草原上真是热闹，你听，还有人的回音呢。  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《林克观察日记》第16条注意事项：请不要找林克给孩子取名，孩子会恨你们一辈子的。切记切记。  
塞艮徳（second），林克英语不错？噗。  
————  
这一章剧情有点慢，主要是磨合期，培养下感情。去完哈特诺后格鲁德那里才有戏嘛。  
离林克被宫耐按着刮腿毛还有几章来着？（啊，剧透了一丢丢，但我真的好想仰天长笑哈哈哈）  
————  
男主终于有了姓名。话说你们真的没奇怪男主叫啥吗？  
————  
“只要喊‘宫耐’就会醒”这句话，他自欺欺人了很久。  
无论说了多少遍，那个人也不会醒来了。  
————  
晚上睡不着逛了老福特，果然续作的消息一出就有粮吃了，虽然大部分是林塞。  
顺便注册个账号就把文发上去了，不过这里的先更，比老福特多一个小剧场吧（懒得复制粘贴了）。  
其实看了续作我还是觉得塞尔达虽然换了发型，还是没林克好看。真的，林克那张脸，啊，太好看了。（语无伦次）


	11. 报复 道歉

2042.7.1  
到利特了。  
至今还记得初来乍到时，林克不听服装店老板劝告，穿着当初国王给的防寒服嘿嘿嘿地跑到雪山对面，哭着从神庙的传输点跑出来的样子。  
他真的是哭着跑到我身边，抢走了我才喝了一口水的杯子就往嘴里灌。  
你想想看，他哭得揉眼睛，结果眼泪流得更凶了。加上杯子里是才烧开的水，这下……他一边哭一边吐着舌头抽气的样子真是让人哭笑不得。  
我没弄清他遇到了什么事，心里也有点慌，只知道他可能被烫着了，而我身边也并没有带冷水和冰块，只能让他坐下来别踢到火堆。  
林克跟瞎子一样碰到东西就乱摸还想往嘴里塞，在我抱住他时，他应该知道是我。林克拽着我的领子，我只好弯下腰，他用头蹭得我的一边的脸颊有点发红。还不等我说话，他就把我的头按向另一边，从下到上舔了一遍。  
我先思考了一下自己在做梦的可能性，第二步把林克从身上撕下来，然而不仅没撕动，他还趁着这个机会把我剩下一边也舔了一口。  
“林克！”  
“唔，哼哼。”  
他勉强睁开一只眼，又把脸埋在我变温凉的手心。我用袖子把脸擦干净又闻了闻，这是……  
“你吃辣椒了？”  
“呼——”  
林克拽着我的手“噗通”一声坐在地上，眨了好几次眼睛才睁开。  
我注意到他有点红肿的嘴唇，心想就算是只吃辣椒也不会是这样啊。  
“你吃……辣椒王了？”  
在此解释一下，“辣椒王”是前几天林克闲着没事自创的一道菜名，食材就是一条鱼和一锅辣椒（我猜是学我的剁椒鱼头没做好，他自暴自弃了）。  
林克把不同地区收集来的辣椒堆满整个石锅，还把包里仅存的一瓶鼓隆调味粉洒了上去，在它变成一团无法直视的马赛克前装进了希卡石。（那口锅被我刷了三遍，然而煮出来的开水都是辣的，最后丢掉了。）  
希卡石鉴别说这道菜前无古人后无来者，具有10分钟的抗寒功效，但吃前要谨慎考虑……哦，哦，哦。  
“还辣到吃雪……脖子那，衣服抖抖啊。”  
我走到林克身后，趁他拉着领口往里看时，猛地把又开始僵凉的手塞进他的后颈，另一只手死死按住他的肚子不放手。  
唉，年轻人真是热乎。  
听着林克嗷嗷直叫，我的嘴唇凑到他耳尖那轻轻蹭了一下，这下周围只有呼呼的风声似有似无地回荡着。  
“知道错了吗？”  
林克一动不动地待在我怀里，就在我抽出右边的胳膊准备再暖暖左边时，他猛地向后把我当人肉垫似的撞到地上。  
“嘿——咻！”  
鉴于他每次撞人都重伤友军，我早已练就了金刚不坏之身。但痛还是照样痛，那种感觉就像是有头熊从你身上碾过的似的。  
对，就是那头被林克用来放火烧山的黑色棕熊。当时要不是猎禽时箭恰好射掉他手上的火把，呵呵，他还想浪多久。  
林克躺在我身上笑了一会儿，任凭我怎么喊怎么推就是不下去。  
“你知道自己有多重吗？知道还不给我下去！”  
“你暖和啊。”  
他一手抓住我挥过来的右臂，在把它按到地上的同时利索地起身，说只有嘴上道歉太没诚意了。  
说罢也不管地上有多脏，半跪着亲上了我的嘴唇，还妄想把舌头伸进来。  
你看看，多么幼稚的报复。你以为他是道歉才亲的？这家伙才不会轻易道歉，看起来软乎乎实际上固执得很那。时而自负得让人移不开眼时而自卑得觉得可怜……我不说了我不说了，他会生气的，哼。  
总之，我爱他和跟他抢唯一一瓶凉白开有什么冲突吗？  
他吃了辣椒还去吻亲我，过分的明明是他好吧。  
抱歉抱歉，这件事不赶紧记下来就会让这本日记失去它的精髓。唉，要是那时候有手机可以录个像也好，林克那个表情才是最逗的……那么我上次讲到哪了？  
哦……那里啊……虽然是枯燥地想一笔带过的回忆，我还是要写下来。那么独特，那么地……只有我自己知道。  
——————  
到达哈特诺之前，我至少瘦了5斤。  
一部分原因是我无法适应马上的生活，另一部分是林克他，太能跑了。  
一开始骑马我能把隔夜饭都吐出来。胃就像被一根线吊着的水球，每走一步都会颤一下，想把食物通过那根线输进胃里简直难上加难，不吃会更饿，如果可以真想把胃给砍下来。  
林克似乎急于到哈特诺村，从驿站出发到抵达高塔的日子几乎都是在马背上度过的。林克和我在看到高塔的那一刻都不约而同地舒了口气。  
林克去高塔，我则窝在地上揉着肚子，一会儿站起来随便走走，口腔凉冰冰的仿佛口水要淌下似的。  
手摇铃响起的那一刻，我闭上了眼睛。  
那种感觉……惊讶、恐惧、好奇、怀疑、厌恶、冷漠。我在恐惧什么，厌恶什么？  
我和林克商量过放缓旅行的进程，林克嘴上是答应，但脚程却没慢下去。不满是有的，厌恶却不至于，即使回忆和他相处的日子也没多少让我真正介意的地方，真要讲……到底是什么……  
我把帽檐压得再低一些，糊里糊涂地睡着。印象中有一个细长的身影挡住侧面的太阳，即使意识模糊，我也没觉得那是林克。  
“它”太高了，全身都是蓝色，手臂长长地几乎垂到地面，挥舞武器的余波扫得我头疼。  
手指凉冰冰地黏在一起，即使我可以逼自己拿起武器又有什么用呢？一旦对方做出反击，我连反抗的力气都没有。  
莫布林并没有立刻攻击我，那长于人类的鼻子凑到我的兜帽上嗅了嗅，它身上浓烈的腥味和骚味窜到我的胃里，引起一片翻腾。  
恐惧，那是属于我的恐惧和厌恶感涌上心头，我咬紧牙发出一串哧音。嘴巴冻伤般没有感觉，但附着的肌肉却告诉我它在吐出我听不懂的语言。  
是语言的威慑吗？  
干涩的眼睛周围仿佛流失尽了水分，逼迫着我阖上。我硬撑着注视莫布林颇为滑稽地连坐带爬地往后退，短小的下肢是那么的笨拙，逃跑的样子是那么狼狈啊。  
糟糕，真的太糟糕了。  
直到它消失在拐角，我才一手捂着脸，不争气地哭了。  
凭什么，我好不容易从那个地方出来，付出那么多努力才让自己好起来，一夜之间全没了！我只是——这里到底是什么狗屁地方！我要回去！回去！  
……快停下，太不争气了。停下！别哭……这样，这么做没有意义……没有意义。  
肩膀抽搐了几下后，彻底散架般塌了下来。  
我贴着石壁站了起来，把眼泪鼻涕全都擦干净。虽然很快就止了哭，眼睛还是很快肿了起来。脸上也终于像是解冻似的回暖，我摸了摸额头，也变温了。  
我就在原地站了一会儿，接着叹了口气。  
幸好没人看到，否则脸就丢大了。  
“宫耐！”  
草。  
趁着林克表演前空翻的缝隙，我把兜帽戴起来直接越过刚落地的他去找马。  
“宫耐，宫耐宫耐。”  
我沉默以对。  
内心余波未平，我还想着和林克分开后找到离开这个世界的方法。  
如果是反派盖侬的话……我真的能在不缺胳膊少腿的情况下离开这里吗？  
这么往下想去，我并没有发觉林克突然安静下来的异样，只是机械地往前走，直到撞到塞艮徳身上才惊醒。  
塞艮徳叫了几声，即使我喂了它很多苹果，它依旧吃里扒外地脸朝着林克往他那里蹭。我回头看到他竟然一声不吭地站在我不远的地方，于是转过身子正对着他。  
“你想说什么？”  
我不自觉地侧过头看着塞艮徳的马鬃问他，声音低低的连我自己也没听清楚。  
“对不起。”  
他说。  
“对不起。”  
————  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实前几天我尝试在老福特上发车，第一次鼓起勇气发了一小段。  
8秒后就被屏蔽了。  
好了我怂了。  
————  
啊，还没有写到哈特诺，失策失策。  
一章一个flag的男主，内心真是一言难尽。  
男主前期无法适应荒野生活所以想回去挺正常的吧。  
加上他很缺乏安定感，他原本是个宅来着。  
（不过从客观上讲，男主有点矫情？）  
后期相互陪伴状态会好点。


	12. 相机 哈特诺研究所

林克，那时你是怎么想的呢？但即使再来一次，我依旧会这么做——尤其是在看到你心不在焉地低头揪着几根草后。  
林克没料到我会回头，手在身上匆匆地蹭了几下。不过等他抬头看我时，我已经回过头拉着塞艮徳的牵引绳继续往前走了。  
“宫耐。”  
他亦步亦趋跟在我的身后，我自己的事想了半天也想不出个所以然来，走了那么久气也消下去了，有气无力地“嗯”了一声。   
“我做错了吗？”  
“你没错。”  
我吸了吸鼻子，声音说出来闷闷的——  
“想听实话？”  
“……嗯。”  
手一松塞艮徳就掉头往后跑，我苦笑着吸了口气转过身，双手插在口袋里。  
“林克，如果你急于去哈特诺就应该说出来。”  
“我是第一次骑马不熟悉，你还要天天骑马赶行程……哈，饶了我吧。”  
这片天地广阔得我从未见过，太阳晒不出我和林克以外的生物的影子，阳光的温度还没附着到皮肤的表面就被风劫去。  
草原上风大没有遮蔽物，即使手早就被吹得僵硬变干，指节处被绳子磨出了血和水泡，我也不敢松手。手和脸稍微有点回暖就开始刺刺的疼，就像现在这样。  
这里包涵一切又空无一物。草原人迹罕至连怪物都不出没，远处的废墟埋没在丛生杂草的阴影里，仿佛天生就是一片模糊的影子，而非人留下的痕迹。  
林克有希卡石可以辨别方向，而我什么都没有。万一跟丢了林克会怎么办？  
跌下马我会死吗，受伤了伤口会愈合吗，目的地在哪里？  
“你也答应我说骑一天走一天，但是第二天就变卦了。我说了3遍原先的要求……”  
“宫耐？”  
“说了就不能反悔，是原则，林克。”  
“宫耐……宫——”  
“我们同行是错误……”  
浑浑噩噩中像是灵魂脱离了肉/体，过强的光晕灼热得能让人软成一滩红色的蜡油，不带丝毫的水汽。  
眼前是一块炽烈的白光，刺眼得能将眼眶融化，眼珠下刻就能从中滑落似的。那真的是白光，而不是过于极端的黑色产生的幻觉的反差吗？  
现实和幻觉的界限在我的认知里变得模糊不清，外界的声音只是一片轰鸣，它由内而外扩散，又由外而内反射集中到心脏，身体承受不住挤压最终轰然倒塌。  
之后到底经历了什么我并没有印象。林克说是他把我带到旅馆里，请医生帮忙看的病。医生说再晚个五分钟脑子就要烧坏了。  
我当然清楚那并不是发烧，而是比它更可怕的存在。我不会和你说的，除非你看了这本日记。说到底我还是希望有人能知道这一苦楚，只是你不幸成为了见证人。  
我是不是有点过分，无理取闹？  
哈，原谅我吧，林克。就当是你拉着我走完这趟旅程的赔礼，如何？  
头裂开的疼痛只在醒来的一会儿发作，头脑昏沉的我又睡了一会儿才起身。  
东风亭的茨琪米小姐注意到我和我打了招呼，说这里是哈特诺村很安全，和我同行的人去了山上的哈特诺研究所，说完赠予我一个微笑。   
啊，又欠了林克一个人情。  
道了谢出了门，我看天色还早，路旁的每个石亭却都点着火焰。  
我问路过的村民这里的火焰都是蓝色的吗，有些孩子一听，连忙跑过来说是一个大哥哥从山上取火下来点燃的。  
“我想，那个大哥哥的眼睛也是蓝色的。”  
“哎，哥哥你怎么知道？”  
“他是不是还在村子里跑了一圈？”  
那些小孩子的眼神从好奇变成了惊讶，我笑了笑。  
这可真有林克的作风啊。  
“咔擦。”  
这声音——有人在拍照？  
我四处看了看，也没人手里拿着相机的样子，于是问那些还没散开的孩子。  
“你们知道相机吗？”  
“那是什么啊，可以玩吗？”  
“就是一个黑色盒子，侧面有个小镜框，可以拍照。”  
“黑的？”“拍照是什么东西？”  
孩子们歪着头面面相觑。  
也对，这里的科技还没发展到那个程度……或许这个世界只有我一个穿越者，刚刚的只是我的幻听？  
或许是这个地方科技落后，多走走就能遇到科技发达的地区呢？有相机的人恰好来到这里看到了值得留恋的东西拍了照，也不一定是穿越者才有相机，对吧？那个声效也不一定就是拍照，是我……幻听了。  
告别了孩子，我顺着斜坡爬上村子高处的哈特诺研究所。可能是山上空气好的缘故，我竟觉得身体不仅不虚弱反而比以前更加有力。  
研究所是一座灯塔式建筑，木质台阶沿着塔身螺旋而上，门檐上有一只很可爱的青蛙石雕，然而最吸引眼球的还是它背面的巨大望远镜。  
我绕了一圈回到正门，虽是听到嘎吱嘎吱的声音，台阶上却没人走动。估计是老鼠在乱窜吧。  
“噗啐。”  
我抬头看了眼空无一人的台阶，再往上一点的距离，一缕茶色的头发刚好被风吹出了阴影。  
唉。  
假装没有注意到的我举起手敲了敲门。  
“打扰了，请问……”  
“康滋——”  
这一小段音节让我忍不住想今天幻听的次数也太多了吧，这个锁链的刮擦……  
门的另一侧传出小女孩和成年男性的交流声。视角里几束黄色的锁链从我的体内延伸出去，手肘暗自使劲却并没有让它动起来。  
我换了另一只手甚至只是想弯曲一下手指，整个人却像一尊雕塑一动不动地立在那。  
门里的对话似乎结束了，有力的脚步声正缓缓放大传来。正当我的心脏和那个“当当当”声比谁跳得更快时，一只手拉住我的小臂狠狠地往后拽。  
也就在那刻，我身上的锁链碎成黄色的光粒，身体摔倒还没恢复知觉，就被人拖起来险些再次亲吻大地。  
林克拉着我的手二话不说就往山下冲。  
“林克？林克你慢点！拐弯了拐弯了！刹车啊啊啊！”  
夜晚，我和林克一人一张床躺在走道的两端思考人生。  
晚上吃素的别想了。  
“知道错了？”  
我骨折的手臂隐隐作痛，心想自己变强了果然是错觉。  
“对不起。”  
对面的人一本正经地回答，从手到脚毫发无损得让我嫉妒。  
“下次还犯吗？”  
我觉得自己的语气像条死鱼。  
“对不起。”  
不直说结果也就是说还犯吗。  
“算咯，我们就要分开——”  
“你说我们接下来一起走的。”  
我说什么？  
我侧过头挑眉看着他。  
“还说许下承诺就不能反悔，这是原则。”  
哼，他什么时候那么会说谎了？  
“你要反悔吗？”  
林克从床上坐起来，目光紧随着我，灯火在他的眼里闪烁着，时而融进一片深蓝的底色，时而带着一束期待熠熠生辉。  
在一片长久的沉默里，他的视线汇成一道绳索，似乎要将我和这个世界连接。  
我轻轻叹了口气翻身背对着烛光，自从醒来就强硬闯入视野的红丝随之钻入一片阴影里消失不见。  
有什么地方终于解开了结，虽然看不清，直觉却告诉你有些东西已经尘埃落定，无法改变。  
“谁知道呢。”  
————  
我想……那个下次再写。啊，也不是什么难以启齿的事，虽然看了会有点难过。  
没关系的，林克，看下去吧，你多多少少会有点收获。  
真的，这很有意思。我会尽量调整好心态写下一章，相信我。  
那可是，我们的故事啊。【这里画了一个“笑脸”】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熠熠生辉！熠熠生辉！  
哈哈哈，终于写到这个了，露出痴汉笑，当初lof取名的时候就是为了这个。  
————  
宫耐一生病，林克就烧热水。双子山的经历让他坚信多喝热水就会好的。  
今天的林克依旧在致力于破坏大自然呢（盯——）  
林克：值得留念的东西……  
在这里宫耐还并不知道林克失忆。（所以稍微改了第8章的内容）  
林克不会把自己失忆的事说给别人听的。  
宫耐好奇为什么勇者能活100年，这一百年发生了什么。  
因为是隐私，关系也不亲密就没问。  
————  
熟悉主线剧情的小伙伴应该能看出这是林克第二次来哈特诺了。  
主线是哈特诺给希卡石解锁相机功能，再回去接英帕的找回忆的支线，然后英帕才会给英杰服。  
下雨天林克脱了潜行服，换的就是英杰服。  
那时林克因为接受了第二个记忆对自己的认知产生了混乱，下意识跑到（看起来很可靠的）宫耐那。他想来想去卡卡利科村只有宫耐是熟悉的了。  
林克没料到宫耐会醒，正好想起之前赚钱还卢比的事，正好就说出来。  
虽然很想倾诉，但是还是忍住没说，最后太累睡着了。  
————  
这次回来只是来升级时停的，结尾这么写是暗示宫耐的身份。  
林克自己也没弄明白为什么当时会拉着宫耐跑。  
可能是直觉认为宫耐的身份不简单，害怕普尔亚认出来。林克暂时更信任宫耐些。  
宫耐以为林克让自己走是因为发现这个研究所有问题，身上的时停是研究所的人弄的。  
本来想写普尔亚惊讶林克怎么变活泼了，不过这是以宫耐的视角写的，唔。  
你们猜猜结尾宫耐是同意了呢还是拒绝了呢？  
————  
约定今天更就今天更！  
谢谢你们的炸弹和火箭！虽然很激动但是感情线没铺好真的没法发啊！  
（而且这中间的感受写得不太好，情感抒发不到位。对不起。）  
这一章开头我想了好多遍，最后选了一个不怎么刀的写了。  
（番外我都想好四五个了，还有一辆车。  
真是，写到后面刀子太多，难过地写车自我安慰去了orz。）  
不过由于三次元的原因，我只能保证在暑假结束前增加更的量。  
准时更？不不不，我只是随缘更新。想到哪写到哪。  
————  
暑假结束前，不包括此章保证再更5章。  
收藏过80，100就各加一章。  
这是极限了。（虽然我觉得是不可能的，呼。）  
三次元在准备考研，虽然很喜欢旷野之息，但还是要兼顾学习的。  
总之，阅读愉快！  
（以及，\评论！/\评论！/\评论！/，想看！想看！）


	13. 卡西瓦 男朋友

2042.7.12  
来利特当然少不了拜访林克的好友卡西瓦。  
卡西瓦是一只巨大的蓝色的鹦鹉，他是我至今为止见到的唯一一位能一胎能生出彩虹色的利特人，也是少数知道我真实身份的人之一。  
灾厄封印后，怪物减少，来这里的旅行者络绎不绝，旅馆也随之增加扩建，然而还是有床位不够的时候。现在又恰逢旅游旺季，若不是卡西瓦和旅店老板打过招呼，我和林克就要回驿站过夜了。  
卡西瓦的妻子哈米拉用丰厚的晚餐招待了我们，这一餐他们出嫁的女儿带着丈夫和孩子也来了，一家人围着我和林克在一片露天的场所聊着近几年村子的变化。  
可能是喝了酒的缘故，我的手心热得发汗，脸也红了吧。林克凑过来问我要不要喝热水，我挥了挥手说没事，让我一个人待着就好。  
头顶繁星浩瀚，酒杯被烛火照得闪闪发亮，远处的海布拉山是一片黯淡而安静的白，耳边此起彼伏的欢呼调侃时远时近，像是梦一般热闹却不真实。  
我背对着卡西瓦一家趴在木质扶杆上，看着从村子通向海布拉山新建的吊桥发呆，直到有孩子拍了拍我的小腿。  
“我知道你，你是宫耐叔叔！妈妈说你小时候抱过我，我记得哦！”  
我也记得他，是大姐娜楠的儿子皮克。见面是见过，抱过……我只抱过蛋啊。  
“那你就是皮克。”  
“对啦，叔叔真棒！叔叔的眼睛就像红宝石一样，姐姐非说是黑的。哼，怎么可能啦！”  
“……你姐姐没有说谎，以前是黑色的。”  
“哎？”  
皮克回过头瞅了他姐姐一眼，立刻被后者发现并回了一个鬼脸。皮克看着我说这不可能，我说就是这样，我不会对你说谎的。  
“那，那怎么才能有红色的眼睛，皮克也想要！”  
“这个啊”，我想了想，笑道，“多吃苹果就好了。”  
第二天早上我被林克八爪章鱼式的抱着，喊也喊不醒，推了半天也没见动一下。我使劲抽出一只手掐在他的腰眼上，他才一个激灵地睁开了眼。  
“起床了，你不是说上午卡西瓦找你有事吗？”  
“哦……不再睡会儿吗。”  
林克背过身子打了个哈欠揉揉头带走两三根头发，被子扯过去的瞬间冷气趁虚而入，这让他一个转眼就把胳膊塞进被子里滚了回来。  
“林克。”  
“再躺一会儿，马上……起来。”  
“一会儿是多久，林克——”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
林克断断续续地应着，一边从枕头蹭到柔软的床单上。我侧过身子看到他茶色的头发一点点埋进白色的被子里，有什么东西贴到了我的胸口，接着某人的手环住了我的胳膊。  
……这样睡会窒息……的啊。  
被林克拉着一起赖床的后果还能有什么呢？那是过来喊我们去她家的三姐庚珂蹲在一旁看得津津有味的表情。  
“宫耐，你们一直都这样睡？”  
“早上好……庚珂，回避一下，我要穿衣服了。”  
“……竟然是裸睡！？”  
不，为什么你会这么想？  
我感觉到胳膊的收束，答道：“裸的是林克，不是我。好了快回去，再过半个小时就到。”  
“那宫耐你也要来，要来啊，一定要来！”  
送走了庚珂，林克立刻坐了起来把被子全丢到我身上，等我扒下被子时他正站在那套裤子系皮带。  
“害羞了？”  
“快穿，小心着凉。”  
“哼哼。”  
卡西瓦找林克什么事我是不知道，庚珂在看到我时立刻推着我往她家走。自从庚珂成年了就搬出老家，住在靠近河水的地方。昨晚娜楠还说庚珂天天下去捕鱼，就是有时在下面待得时间有些长得让人担心。  
四姐格里戈莉看到我，露出了目瞪口呆的表情。老幺奇尔抱臂对着她说瞎想什么，怎么可能是他啊，弄得我莫名其妙。  
庚珂把我推到铺着羽绒垫的椅子上，捧了一杯热水递给我，还问我饿了要不要吃点鱼干。奇尔把帘子一放，没了寒风穿堂，整栋屋子都变得暖而隐蔽。格里戈莉把桌子横放在我的前面，还放了许多零食，从油炸蚕蛹到葡萄干瓜子一应俱全。  
接着三姐妹“噗通”一声全坐了下来，或好奇或激动地看着我。  
我被她们过于热情的周到弄得起了鸡皮疙瘩，问她们有什么事。  
“宫耐，这次的交谈天知地知，你知我知。千万不能外传，知道吗！”  
哦，哦。女孩子的闺房密话吗……真是，久违的熟悉。  
看到我点头保证，庚珂清了清嗓子，尽量保持平静的声线里带着些颤抖地说：“宫耐，你是怎么喜欢上林克大人的？”  
“你谈恋爱了？”  
虽是这么问，看到问完就傻笑的庚珂，我差不多猜出这次谈话的主题……为什么我要懂这些。  
“不要转移话题，快说快说！你怎么喜欢上林克的？你怎么做的，他有什么表示吗？是谁先告白的，是不是要送很多东西？必须要送他喜欢的东西吗？买的会不会没有心意？如果我送鱼给他，唔！”  
奇尔在那叹气，格里戈莉拍了拍庚珂的肩让她安定安定，两人的目光却并没有从我脸上撤下来。  
哈——  
“第一个问题，是因为林克的脸好看。”  
一想到这个我都要叹气了。  
“这不可能！”“不该是英杰大人性格好吗？”“嘿哎——”  
“你能接受一个长得丑的人过一辈子？首先要硬件过关。性格好……等你喜欢上那个人，他把事情做得再糟糕你都能把他夸上天。”  
比如说每天被林克各种姿势压醒勒醒打醒，我已经能自我安慰他身体真是越来越好，在野外绝对能保证人生安全不怕被人欺负……抱歉我还是骗不了自己想揍他一顿。  
“第二个问题，我没想过会找他谈恋爱。当时谁先告白我不清楚……好像是他先？”  
我所在的世界，有同性伴侣是一件可耻甚至变态的事。更别说那时林克才16岁， 16岁，那是一个孩子的年龄。和他在一起简直就是牢底坐穿的节奏，根深蒂固的道德观更不可能让我有那方面的心思。  
当初为什么没有拒绝他？不，我回绝了，但还是反悔了。  
林克的面容渐渐变淡，最终看到的是一片液态的苍天，透明酒杯里闪烁着的琥珀般的光泽为其点缀。这种场景少见却足够诱人，也是我人生必不可少的乐事。  
我第一次尝到酒的酣纯，他的呼吸轻轻地在我的肩上撩拨，目光带着直白的脆弱和痛苦促成的欢愉，像是一湾温凉的春水触碰玻璃杯的边沿。  
我拥抱他，手臂压在他的腰上，那双清明澄澈如流泉的眼睛终于染上了情/欲的色彩，带着只属于我的……  
“渣男。”“是有点过分了。”“不记得告白这件事林克大人知道吗？”  
我缓缓地眨了眨眼，那些缠绵缱绻像香上的一缕青烟，呼得就散了。  
他知道吗？或许这就是这次旅行的目的，也是我写日记的目的吧。  
“唔，所以林克不知道咯？”  
格里戈莉看着我呆愣的表情得出了结论。  
“第三个问题……是什么？庚珂。”  
“啊？哦哦哦，那林克会给你写情书吗？”  
吗唉，会写情书的林克？  
被这问题问清醒了的我捂住脸。  
“那……送东西？东西总会送吧，他会送什么啊？送鱼很正常吧。”  
你可真会提问题，招招致命……他送了我你爸的羽毛你信吗？  
“庚珂，我和林克的经历有些特殊做不了参考。而且这是别人的生活，没法照搬着做。每个人都那么特殊，我能做的就是提提笼统和原则上的建议，关键是你的想法。”  
“……我见过他，长得挺好看的。”  
庚珂瞅了我一眼，继续说：“他说为了见我一面从家乡游过来，带了很多他们家才有的鱼，但这里离他们家太远，好多都逃掉了。”  
能游过来只为见一眼也是不容易……游，游？那是，天鹅还是鸭子？  
“我第一次看到笑得能那么好看的鱼，就送了很多三文鱼给他。他还会说谢谢！嘿嘿。”  
鱼……卓拉的？林克虽然是精灵，好歹和人类一样生活在陆地上，饮食习俗之类的我也能接受。鸟爱上了鱼，这个种族跨度有点大啊。或许，也不一定是卓拉的？  
“那他在这里待了多久？”  
“7天半，他说要赶回去参加英杰祭就……回去了。我就是觉得你和林克能在一起这么幸福，我也能和他……在一起吧。”  
下午林克蹭到我身边问我对庚珂她们说了什么，庚珂看她的眼神不太对劲。  
“女孩子的秘密你也要打听？你倒是说说卡西瓦找你什么事谈了那么久。”  
“……庚珂交了男朋友，他问我卓拉族的男性怎么样，我说是个好人。”  
我凝视着林克，林克看了我一眼移开了视线。  
“当年的那个会说情话的小伙子呢。”  
“对象又不是你，说那些干什么。”  
林克看过来，我摇摇头。  
“我记得卡西瓦去过卓拉吧。”  
“他说这些年都陪着哈米拉，村里变化那么大都快认不识了，估计卓拉那也差不多，想让我去卓拉那帮他看看情况，再问下庚珂喜欢的是哪条鱼。”  
“接下来去卓拉？”  
“你想去吗？”  
“天晴就去。”


	14. 风咒盖侬 拥抱

2042.7.15  
你是不是觉得身边空荡荡的不舒服？我看你摸了半天眉头还是皱着，最后夹着被子睡下去了。  
虽然很想说露着腿对膝盖不好，可你也没办法改对不对？  
烛光离你足够远，不用担心你会睡不着。现在是深夜，失眠的人有我一个就够了。  
抓不住那些无形的生命力，身体无动于衷的像一具棺材，我只能看着它一点点流逝。无聊和烦躁无处发泄，习惯了这样难熬的夜晚，我会出去逛逛发发呆。  
天上挂着一轮骨灰聚集而成的月亮，散如霰的月光一点点落在地上，堆积起巨大的白色坟墓，不知埋葬了多少登山者。  
在这个世界度过的二十多个冬天里，因为那座坟墓，利特的冬天最让我彷徨无助。  
林克第二次从海布拉传输到利特村的神庙，嘴边的血越擦越脏。他跪在地上没有抬头，背弓成一个极端的弧度只是咳嗽，咳嗽带出的血花打湿了护臂。而我能做的只是扯住医生的翅膀给他带路。  
医生的抢救让林克恢复了正常的呼吸，他抬头看我，嘴唇一合一闭，然而在场的人并不明白他在说什么。  
肺部咳出的血和鼻血染红了他的牙齿，每颗牙红得像是裂开的石榴里的石榴子，用来漱口的温水吐了五六次才变得透明。  
我克制地抱了他一下作为安慰，他把脸埋在我怀里难忍地咳了几声，带出时浓时重的铁腥味。  
直到林克躺下，打架的眉头终于分开。我那像是被冻住的眼皮才缓缓地闭合，还没捂热又强撑着翻了上去。  
我问医生他这是怎么了。后者说那是高原反应，体力好的旅行者都这样。  
“是，缺氧吗。”  
“啊。这地方就不能剧烈运动……跑上海布拉想证明自己？这样的海利亚人我见多了。”  
面对这样的情景林克会反驳吗？不，他不会。所以我回答他是去解放瓦·梅德才去了雪山。  
“他？”  
鸟人医生对此嗤之以鼻，和第一次听林克要去解放圣兽时的村里人一样——  
“海利亚人也能对抗圣兽？”  
“特巴和哈茨都……”  
“英杰怎么现在才来。”  
“海利亚人有那么好心吗。”  
听到这些闲话，林克猛地回头，朝他们扬扬拳头，“哼”的一声只顾埋头朝前走。  
“说原因太傻了。”  
在哈特诺的某天晚上，林克谈到这件事语气淡淡的。  
“结果他们还不是得承认我。”  
我得承认那一刻我想吻他，而我也做了。带着一点深藏的难过和溢满的自豪。  
林克花了一天时间才调整过来，他睁眼的那一刻我就说要陪他走一段距离。  
天气晴朗时，山谷的雪像蛇的鳞片闪闪发光，山脚下的人仿佛一个突兀的点，被风从从一根线吹到另一根线上。  
除了料峭寒风，天上偶尔一片云遮住了我们，这里如同一片静止的空间。连无意中落下的钢琴键也是静悄悄的。  
在山麓我们就分开了。我看着林克走远，他走得很慢，带着还未痊愈的伤口。他有不得不这么做的理由，而我也有和林克分开才能做的事。  
以为这样至少能够安心点，我从另一端登上了山腰，这样的距离让我对林克在瓦·梅德上的战斗有着模糊的感知。  
山上的暴雪不算什么，周围被一片粘稠的红色液体包裹成半开着的茧状，兜帽有了遮蔽安静地贴回了身上，温度在缓慢回升着。原本守在这里的蜥蜴断成了两截，很快就被延伸的粘液吞噬消化。  
刀切得很平，痛苦是一瞬间的事。管它呢，红月就会复活的东西。  
我 “看”着林克拉弓炸掉了炮台，射掉监视用的黄色眼球，兴奋感像撞击着岩石的浪花越拍越大，在耳膜里化为一片鼓动。  
那鼓动有些嘈杂，像是混合着成千上万的人，不，所有生物的声音，从叫喊一度跃为吼啸，铺天盖地冲垮了我的意识。  
“来！来！来！来！来！”“杀！杀！杀！杀！杀！”  
这两个字最终失去了它们的形体，成了我脑海里唯一的执念。  
密密麻麻的啃噬像针一样刺在脸上，手臂，大腿的每个毛孔里，你必须动起来，碰撞地面也好，举起投掷也好，动起来！即使粉身碎骨也要给我动起来！用动作忘记，用动作发泄，随便哪个都行，切开它！撕裂它！毁灭它！  
那烦人的蓝点就像跳蚤一样突兀地在我的四周乱窜，无论我怎么锤砸都能预判似的跳到一旁。  
只差一点！只差一点！一定能射中，这样就能，就能!  
“——攻击它的手！林……！！！”  
抓·到·了。  
一点点攥紧手里软软的小东西，有喷出黏糊糊的口水？无所谓。  
甩了甩手，我以我能达到的最快的速度冲向了空中。鸟群的翅膀打在我的脸上，很快下落成一个点。骨骼咯吱作响，像是快要崩溃般发出哀嚎，这种感觉就像是只顾疯狂饮酒不管明日的宿醉，用虐待肉体的快感麻痹清醒时的痛楚。  
快！快！撕扯我！把这个东西也！  
我举起手臂，手里的小东西软绵绵地搭在我的虎口上，流出更多的水，水吗？和我身上的颜色好像啊。  
我把眼睛凑了过去，看到一小团亮亮的东西，像是红色的萤火虫，萤火虫？萤火虫，萤火虫……  
短暂的快感在肉体上余下微热刺痒，痛感像是从洞里逃出来的蚂蚁再次翻了上来。然而更为恼火的是那弱不禁风的小团光亮跑进眼睛里突然炸开。  
我嘶叫着，痛苦中夹杂着欢愉，双手使劲摩搓脸上唯一的一只眼睛，好热，哈，哈哈哈！这种感觉——  
我并没有注意到有东西已经从我手中掉落，“它”似乎失去了生命，可谁知道这个毫不起眼的存在有着暂停时间的力量。  
还没等我从这一瞬间的痛快中释放自己，无数明亮微小却致命的火光再次刺进了我的脸上和手臂上，这种痛觉已经超出了我能接受的范围，也加重了我的火气。  
我被密密层层的光亮砸回了地面，还没爬起，一道纯净的剑气就从后劈来，我——  
怎么会在这里？  
你被送回利特村的时候全身都在流血，那红艳艳的生命浸湿了木板，无论多少绷带堵住都无济于事。我觉得我的血和你的一样流出来，脑袋被敲裂成一个个碎块，手使不上劲，连靠嘴呼吸都困难。  
但是我去不了你的身边，说实话，得拜那位力巴尔所赐，我的意识才得以完全清醒，用最简单的……物理超度。  
“哦呀，收回前言，连盖侬的怨念都没有清理好，还是，需要我来吗。”  
即使没有英杰之力，力巴尔依旧能用它尖锐的喙把人活活啄醒。幸好那时我只是一抹意识，躲过了力巴尔的追杀。  
我精疲力竭，躺在一片怨气里不想起来，也十分，不敢去见你。  
如果没有我，你或许早就解放了圣兽，此刻也不会闭着眼睛昏迷不醒，而是向卡昂村长报告圣兽恢复了正常，在利特人钦慕、惊讶和懊悔的目光下接受英杰的意志。  
你会偷偷跑到我背后抱住我吓我一跳，或者往我后背塞冰的丘丘胶，会是怎样的呢？反正都不可能发生了。夜里我梦到了萤火虫，卡卡利科村的萤火虫。  
绿色的光源清冷孤独地点点分散在四周，而他的眼神是让人熟悉的灼热向往——那绝不是友情可以达到的温度。  
“你喜欢我？”  
“改掉它。”  
那张带着稚气的笑容变僵了。  
“我是说，男人喜欢男人这件事不对的。你应该喜欢……”  
之后发生了什么？林克好像去了英帕那，我遇到帕雅了吗？  
（这里记忆也不对劲，那时候发生什么了？早上我还以为说我们幸福的人是帕雅。我把日记往前翻发现想错了。  
记日期的方法没错。但该怎么扼制遗忘频率，这点我还没有头绪。  
林克，你觉得我会忘掉你吗？  
有一次就够了，我可不想老是被你跟踪。塞尔达心太软，竟然没有把你召回去，唉。  
如果哪天我问你“你是谁”，不，我不会的。有这本日记作证，我不会的。  
这是我的底线，我向你保证。）  
我在雪山上睡了一晚，醒来时饥肠辘辘，不得不回村子找些东西做早饭。红色的粘液在我离开后并没有消失，我也没有心思管那么多。  
林克十分安静地躺在那张床上，一旁服侍的利特的医生认识我，和我打了招呼还问我去了哪里。  
他死死地盯着我的眼睛似乎要我服罪，带着对作案动机的好奇和猜忌，又在我淤青的手臂上多停留了几秒，仿佛一切都真相大白了。  
在雪山上的事，被人看到了？  
我随便找了个借口，又忍着恶心问医生林克的伤是怎么回事。后者叹了口气，说英杰的后裔经历了恶战，在高空受不了气压差，旧的伤疤全部裂开，流了很多血。  
“伤疤太多，要是……唉。”  
这就是我对你做的事，这就是我没有和你说过的事情。  
几天后，你像平常一样醒来，蓝色的眼睛里迷茫而痛苦，让我想起雾里的静谧公主。察觉到有人在旁边你下意识睁大了眼睛，与此同时被子里的身体也动了起来。  
“林克。”  
我强迫自己看着你，我该告诉你吗？你会怎么看我，我得离开你吗？我要一个人在这个世界过下去吗。我必须这样做……那种力量要是失控，我会失去更多，更多……  
你坐起来揉着肚子喊着我的名字，一遍又一遍，直到我凭着本能看向你。你一无所知地朝我笑，眼睛里全是我的影子。  
要是我走了，我真的能忍住不回来吗？以后他和别人在一起生活，对别人笑，我也得看着吗。不，为什么？为什么非得是我。  
你把我扯到床上，双手穿过腋下抱住我，温热的身体贴到我已经泛冷的胸膛。第一缕光线擦过我的脖颈无言地落在地上，你的头发一点一点镀成了金黄，眼前很快被水雾模糊了视角，眨眨眼看到的还是清晰而好看的颜色。  
我软下身子，小心地避开了你最严重的伤口，低下头，用同样的方式回抱了你。  
“林克，林克，林克……林克。”  
天亮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不太会描写战斗的场面，这章主要还是心理描写。  
文章如有不足之处请务必指出来！我想知道！  
就像有人说看不懂，能不能具体说说是哪里看不懂？是情感表达、环境转换还是哪个方面？（事实上我的文章经常被人这么说，唔）  
你不说我不好改，我写出来是因为自我感觉良好就发了。身在此山中，得靠外人指点才知各不同啊。  
我还是很高兴有人能提出意见。只要理由合理，我会去改，这样我的文章质量才能往上升，你们也读得高兴。（笑）  
——————  
感觉解放神兽才算是进入正文，但是全部解放就要进入尾声了。  
下章格鲁德切换人称。  
（这是刀子。刀后几乎全是糖，甜到腻的那种。你们能猜到原因吗？）  
\女装/\女装/\女装/  
——————  
（）里的是宫耐写的，不是作者的话，相当于自我提示吐槽。  
写日记的原因之一出来了，嘿嘿。  
（这章揭露的伏笔好多啊……）  
宫耐记日期的用意这点没人注意吧。  
还有庚珂问谁先告白，按照宫耐敏感的性格，不太可能忘记。  
老年痴呆？不不不，宫耐怎么会得那个病啦！普尔亚每年都要给他做体检的！（咳咳，有点剧透的感觉）  
——————  
很久很久以前，我提早写完这章好好补了一觉，醒来，突然脑子一抽——  
利特、海拔、雪原、高空，  
会有高原反应（西藏）和高压差伤口撕裂（飞行员不能有死疤）现象吧。  
然后，好像不小心，刀子放多了。（刀有多少，原来的糖就有它的三分之二）  
————  
战斗剧情算是个冷笑话，游戏里力巴尔开头说的盖侬分身射箭很准，再想想宫耐的射箭准度，力巴尔觉得百年前自己死得好冤。  
盖侬的分身，个人猜测是所有弓箭手的怨念聚集而成的，准头不错。私设是个近视眼。  
这章宫耐的身份都不用猜了对吧？  
嗯，原本三章短篇完结的版本没有这个，后来添上去的……这个设定是不是很无聊？  
————  
在利特，林克小小矮矮的，外表上就没有什么可信度。  
（力巴尔应该还未成年，但希卡石在力巴尔手上就两根手指/羽毛的宽度，林克要四个手指握着，这个体型差。）  
林克听到他们不信任的话会不会气得直接走人？但拯救世界是他的使命，即使讨厌也要去完成。  
或者离开村子先去解放下一个地方，气消了再回来解放？  
林克想等到解放成功，被当做英雄迎回村不是更厉害吗。（小孩子心性）  
他做到了。


	15. 换床 ？？？

2042.7.17  
为了安全起见，林克几乎被裹成了一个木乃伊，压一下胳膊都会让他的脸瞬间皱到一起。因为裹得过于厚实，他连衬衣都不用穿，可以说是全/裸着躺在柔软的被窝里。  
可惜绷带的导热效果不太好，非要睡我床上的他躺了5分钟才承认我把他被窝捂暖了。  
“那是我的被子……行行行，你的你的。”  
我没告诉他事先往被子里塞了热水袋。怎么能指望我一大早起床，被子到现在还热乎呢。  
林克无聊时总会无理取闹些。有次换水回来正好看到他像个螃蟹似的缓慢挪动着他“庞大”的身躯，再像稻草人似的伸直了手臂——绷带绕过他腋下好多圈，肩膀根本放不下来，这么做算是最舒服的姿势了——再用两跟手指夹住被边轻轻往上提，被子掉了好多次依旧不气馁，最后成功把被子掀开。  
他哼唧哼唧地转了半圈，接着一屁股坐在我的床上，毫不客气地躺了过去。我看了一会儿确定他不动了才走过去，做出惊讶的样子问你怎么过来的。  
林克想摇摇头再啧啧几声，然而脖子上的伤还没好，只能听到他颇为挑衅地啧完，还说今天要睡我这里。  
我问为什么，他说暖和啊，他就要睡这里。  
我只好帮他把被子掖掖好，揉乱了他的头发再塞进被子里。林克睁大了眼睛像一只突然被人类埋胸的猫。  
“恢复好再来报复我吧。”  
我说道。  
夜晚我靠着懊悔和祈求过活，缓缓睡去又会突然惊醒。林克绷带下面横叠的伤口，那些本不该出现在他身上的瘀伤，夹杂着林克轻轻的嘶声，一点点掐住我的咽喉，压得我喘不过气。  
如果没有我，如果没有我，我有什么可以弥补的吗？林克知道吗，他知道吗？如果他死了，他死了，死了就不会知道这是我干的。那是我干的。  
循环往复的低吟诱惑遮住了手风琴缓慢悠扬的声线。我像冻僵的虾仁缩成一团，双手捂着脸哈气，还是冷得止不住颤抖。  
“宫耐。”  
我听到有人小声喊着我的名字，我以为是错觉。那些阴暗而模糊的概念在这短暂的停顿后再次迟缓而固执地碰触了我的心脏。  
“宫耐……”  
在知道是谁喊我的名字时，我毫不犹豫地翻了身，对上林克目不转睛的眸子。他眼里闪闪发光的惊喜仿佛下一刻就会溢出来似的，像极了缀满夜空的星星。  
不，比它们还要美。  
“要听故事吗？”  
我知道难熬的失眠该如何打发。在热气散完前穿好外套，系好鞋带。一根蜡烛，两杯热水，我讲起亚瑟王拔起石中剑的故事。  
嘴里吐出的白雾像魔法一般消逝又腾起，温度还在下降，林克小声地打了个哈气。我吹灭了蜡烛，用更轻柔的声音诉说梅林预言亚瑟王将光荣地死去。  
不久，我听到了让人安心的均匀呼吸。  
睡吧，明天就到了。  
那时候我怎么会抽出这个故事呢？是我的疏忽，我早该注意到你【从此字往下，暗红色液体几乎盖住了半张纸，有的地方因及时处理能看到有点发黄的页面，可惜的是液体融掉了字的形体，留下一片模糊的影子。它圈出的边缘全都略低于纸的平面，中间起伏不平，摸上去还会发出水分蒸发后噼里啪啦的脆声。反面有分散的块状黑斑，许多细碎短小的黑线顺着纸的纹路，从黑斑里四散着蔓延开来。正面能看到最后一行话，力透纸背——】  
他们走了，活着的。  
【反面跳过黑斑写下了不间断的汉语，林克只能看懂一小部分，破碎的信息让人不安——  
我……杀……讨人……那羊（群）……林克……达到……林克……必须……吗……你……不住……再……他知首（道）……林克……绝不……不……坚持……林克……】  
（完）


	16. 林克的嘴 骗人的鬼

【从汉字那页起往后四至五张纸，血渍留下的黑块逐页消失。花卉的简笔画代替了文字，夹杂着人物的画像草稿以及食物的制作过程。  
第六张开始接连前面的日记内容。】

2042.8.8  
林克要去迷失森林，哈，我好像猜到他最近在做什么了。  
徒劳无功的事他做的太多，可看到他恳求的眼神，我就说不出拒绝的话。  
家里奇怪的东西越堆越多，当然有的会被他藏在角落里，只有在寻找掉落的针线或者卢比掉才会发现。  
那些明显带着异教色彩的雕像和面具、奇怪的祈祷动作、刺鼻的汤水药膏瞒不过村里人的耳目，连普尔亚都知道我家里有多少稀奇古怪的玩意。  
莱恩给我写的信里也提到林克经常会翻阅那些破旧的古籍到深更半夜。如果不是有人好奇林克的动机，那些书不会被宠信第二次。  
（莱恩是在皇家图书馆工作的女孩子，林克说她很喜欢我做的冰糕和奶冻，吃的次数多了有些不好意思，就写了感谢信托他转交给我。  
我写信回复了她，并附上食材的挑选和甜食的制作流程。时间久了就成了笔友。林克成了信差，专门给我们两个传话。）  
大师剑并没有出现损坏，迷失森林里能让林克在意的只剩下德库树长老了。那位年事已高，见证了无数历史的古树，林克找他干什么呢？  
反正问他也只会用“去摘静谧公主”这种蹩脚的谎言糊弄我，我答应就是了。不过我还抱着逗弄的心态问他“不能去格鲁德吗”。  
林克立刻像是被揪住耳朵而惊慌失措的兔子一样瞪着我，嘴巴张开又合上。知道我在调戏他，鼻子抽动了两下转过身子决定不理我。  
看他后脑勺上的小辫子像兔尾巴在那抖动着，我一没忍住揪了它一把。  
“等等啊，林克，你还没回答我。”我凑到他耳边问道。  
啊呀，拽了两根头发，先丢掉毁尸灭迹吧。  
“嘶——松手，我，我没带防晒霜，去那里会被晒死的。”  
林克握住发圈，另一手伸过来，被我个一歪头躲掉了。  
“你第一次去那里擦过防晒霜？”  
我不相信以林克那望尘莫及的皮厚肉糙程度需要防晒霜那玩意？那时他才多少岁，16？哈，他现在都没有护肤意识，更别谈以前了。  
“……那时候，下雨了。”  
“给我一个正经点的理由啊。”  
不告诉我去迷失森林的原因就算了，你是当糊弄三岁小孩吗你。  
“百年一遇的暴雨被我们遇到了，璐菊可以作证。”  
“这件事你怎么没有和我说过呢？”  
格鲁德，我对它的映象仅停留在荒芜炙热的沙漠，被升腾的热气扭曲的画面。烦躁、忧虑，得知林克平安后的恼怒和轻松，如同一滩融化的冰淇淋，粘稠且甜腻。  
这像一场幻影，即使恢复了大部分的记忆，那里依旧是一片空白，借着林克的话语拼拼补补才显出大半的轮廓。  
比起故事，说话人的神情更加引人入胜。他的笑容压弯了嘴角，憋笑抿住了嘴唇。  
眼睛因陷入回忆而颜色加深，变成了宝石蓝。眼底的小心谨慎忽而随着记忆的回流变得欢快起来，朋友的死亡又为它迷上了一层雾。“我”的出现使他往空空如也的左下角看去，格鲁德的故事结束后，又带着小心翼翼的希冀看向我。  
“我不记得了，需要我道歉吗。”  
他摇摇头又点点头，说想听的话他可以再说一遍，什么时候都可以。  
失忆只是回到海拉尔大陆的代价之一，比起物质上的损失，精神上的伤害更为致命。林克为此吃了不少苦，因为失忆状态的我……相当的不好说话。  
在我终于承认他是我的爱人那天，林克捂着脸在那喊再也不想和失忆的我说话了。语气精疲力竭比拯救世界还累。  
“如果你没有在格鲁德那里突然冒出来扒我衣服，”我注意到他猛然抬起头，冷笑道，“我早就相信你的话了。”  
“我和你解释过前面温度高，穿少一点再去，最好别去啊。”  
“周围人穿那么多也没出毛病。”  
这么说我只是想逗逗他。走在离沙漠有一段距离的峡谷的阴影里我都快熟透了，怎么可能去格鲁德？  
原本计划看看沙漠就回去，谁知道有个不停想证明是我男朋友的陌生人尾随我还换我衣服。换好的衣服尺寸还刚好合身，人生地不熟的我只觉得林克是个同性恋加变态幻想狂。  
脸长得那么好看真是可惜了。啧，啧啧啧。  
“可他们是海利亚人啊，宫耐。你是人类，会热死的。你第一次去格鲁德的时候就中暑了！”  
之前这句话触动了我，现在反而引起了我的困惑——  
“暴雨到底是怎么回事？你以前说过我第一次去就中暑了，温度降下来我也中暑？”  
“暴雨下了半天就没了，那里温度回升得快。”  
“我穿了2件衣服？”  
我第一反应是冬天中暑的原理。当温度太高或者捂热太久，冬天就会出现中暑症状。我对格鲁德印象最深的就是那群穿着许多衣服还背着厚重行李的海利亚人。  
当时穿了2件体温已经偏高了，但周围人也穿那么多所以不觉得异常。类似于群体效应？  
我看着林克愣愣点头，继续往下推。  
“我脱外套了，给谁？你吗，事后我又穿回去然后中暑了？对，那个时候你就穿女装了，因为你淋了一身雨，我把外套给了你。”  
脑海里渐渐浮现出林克穿着淑女装浑身湿透的样子，单薄的绿色胸衣遮不住他的若隐若现胸口，蓝色的袖子和紫色的中裤紧贴着他的身躯，勾勒出少年的健壮的体魄。  
还有他湿润的眼睛……我觉得脑袋有些涨，一股热流朝着腹部聚集，脸也有点发红，便背对着林克用冰凉的手背按住脸。  
不，这不是重点。林克想要瞒的是什么，他很早就穿了女装？噗，开个玩笑。  
那么我以前就觉得奇怪的事——林克在格鲁德待了一个月才走，真的只是解放了圣兽而不是做了其他什么？如果将璐菊取了雷鸣头盔的传闻安过去……  
“你去依盖队拿回了雷鸣头盔？”  
这也就解释了记忆里为什么总有一群人对着林克嘟囔着“可盖大人的仇敌”，依盖队的首领应该就是那个“可盖大人”。  
林克杀了可盖，他想瞒的是这件事？  
“你没受伤就好。”  
我没有去看林克的表情，而是在脑里拼接着每个事件和细节的时间线。  
要不接下就讲讲格鲁德的事？不，应该再往前一些——  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林克：脸……很重要啊。  
宫耐：？？？  
————  
虽然还没完全到达格鲁德，但是！但是还是沾到边了！  
林克是在怕你晒伤啊，宫耐。  
宫耐当时只是调戏问了下，谁知道林克满了他这么好玩的事。  
并推导完在格鲁德发生的事情。  
之前写过宫耐看到林克穿着国王给的防寒服，  
困惑为什么林克穿得那么合身。  
留了个心眼没有出声。  
那时候宫耐就在猜林克和老人的身份了。  
恢复记忆后，宫耐也在想国王到底怎么知道林克的体型。  
难不成林克一百年就没有长过？那林克是怎么知道自己穿什么码号的衣服？  
宫耐细思极恐，决定还是不要想下去比较好。  
宫耐的智商如果用在其他地方，挺糟糕的吧。  
————  
我觉得林克一开始是不懂得生命有多重要的。  
因为自己没有死过（虽然玩家经常玩死他），吃点东西就能恢复（恢复力惊人），  
会认为人是不会死的，说不定死了会像怪物一样掉素材呢？  
（不，这么一想san值狂掉啊！林克没动手真是谢天谢地！）  
（在记忆没有涉及死亡前，林克是不会意识到死亡的可怕的）  
包括第一次去格鲁德，林克看到可盖掉下洞里不一定有多少感触，  
心里想着“这人好傻啊”。就没有然后的。  
（我玩的时候吓死了，一个活人就这么消失了。  
即使那是为了正义，是正当防卫，林克的确是“杀”人了。）  
爬双子山时，炸弹擦着宫耐直接炸，宫耐说会死人，林克说吃了苹果就好了。  
那里可能是林克的气话，也可能真的是对生命的漠视。  
直到记忆取回，乌尔波扎的灵魂出现，林克才可能有所感悟。  
感受到物是人非，朋友不在了。  
但还是有些隔离感，这记忆陌生，不像是自己的。  
当宫耐死了，一个活生生的、一直陪着他旅行、可以触碰可以交流的人死在他面前，他才会感到后怕，他会意识到之前自己到底干了什么。  
所以宫耐再次出现在他眼前时，他想隐瞒自己的罪恶，想把最好的一面给宫耐看。  
宫耐以为林克女装去格鲁德解放了神兽（天热宫中暑），在小镇里玩了一阵子后回到卡卡利科村，向英帕报告。  
实际上是接雷鸣头盔任务——下暴雨，暂时去找宫耐——天晴继续杠依盖队（温差大宫中暑），然后才是解放神兽。  
林克要是嘴够快，直接说宫耐没穿外套，天气太热+体弱+内衣厚，宫耐就不会细想下去。  
（在格鲁德还穿那么多的海利亚人……身体真好。  
这里的体弱是相较于海利亚人而言的体弱，在人类里宫耐的身体算是不错的了）  
————  
咖啡的苦味被糖冲淡了，但还是苦的吧。  
（不过这章糖已经很多了，对吧！）  
莱恩是原创人物，将在下一个番外出现。  
出场很少，可以通过她的视角去看皇城里的林克。  
————  
玩游戏的时候就在想，为啥林林买的衣服都那么合适。  
是有这个码号的衣服给林林，  
还是说林林是标准身材，展示的衣服都能穿。  
亦或者有裁缝在旁边量完比例，当场做出来？  
如果这样，我想去海拉尔当裁缝！  
（哇哦，我，有个大胆的想法。这是，这是车！【捂鼻血】）  
那么问题来了，林克怎么知道宫耐的体型呢……  
（嘿嘿嘿）


	17. 电龙 学字

我为什么没在海利亚大桥时就把林克丢开？  
初见电龙的震撼还没说出口，林克早已化成一道残影奔向了传说中才会出现的生物——  
点火、起飞、电焦、坠地，死得那叫个一马当先。  
看完全程的我犹豫地搅拌了几下黏锅的南瓜块，熄了火才去找了根木棍蹲在他身边戳了戳他的手臂。  
从哈特诺村出来，我特地绕远路往西走。听闻那里炎热干燥，许多古代遗迹淹没在黄沙之下，或许有我回去的线索。林克会去离哈特诺最近的卓拉领地吧。  
结果如你所见，他一路跟过来了。睡觉时流的口水从树上滴下来暴露了他的位置，让我不得不把才洗了一遍的头再洗一遍。  
这跟踪技术真是……从哪里学的？  
我毫不怀疑林克的生命力以及他对食物的热爱。确认他还能抓着木棍不松手，我在塞艮徳喷口水前从行李里掏出餐具，揭了锅盖一股南瓜的香味引得一人一马顿时朝我这里望过来，在月色下发光的眼睛看起来怪渗人的。  
我对养马一无所知，塞艮徳则是看到什么都想来一口。为了它的马生安全，我不得不在准备食材前把缰绳拴到木桩上。  
它脾气也是倔，猜到我要干什么就开始撅蹄子。我庆幸行李已经卸下，要是它气跑了我还真不知道该怎么办。  
献上了四五个苹果塞艮徳才甩着尾巴去祸害草地，然而真等我放松了在那切菜，它就放轻脚步，趁我不注意猛地咬一口食物，发挥我从未见过的爆发力跑出几里远再悠悠停下回头看着我。  
所以塞艮徳对食物的执着程度我是深信不疑，现在一人一马为了吃到第一口饭已经打起来了——当然只是头磕头比谁的头更硬……林克你真的要和一匹马计较吗，塞艮徳吃了半个南瓜还不过瘾？   
我给自己盛了一碗边吃边围观林克和塞艮徳的激情表演，想再过个十分钟就叫他们停手，否则粥就凉了。  
我下到河边让饭盒浸在水中，流动的河水鼓出一弯亮色的波纹，昏暗的光线积聚着乱飞的蠓虫，草丛里的纺织娘和蛐蛐此起彼伏地喊着，和小时候听到的声音一模一样。   
……两个月零四天十八至十九个小时。没有手机和手表，这是我能确定从来到这个世界之初到现在的时间。  
没生病没受伤，攒的钱暂时够用，虽然驿站的卫生实在不敢恭维，要穿着外套睡才不会觉得身体痒，每隔几天就要小心翼翼拿刀刮胡子很麻烦外，好歹也能适应下来。  
真的要去格鲁德吗？我没去过沙漠，只知道那里气候炎热，要准备足够多的水和食物，衣服也要穿得薄一些防止晒伤。要小心食人的流沙，最好找个导游，如果没有就请当地人带路，给些钱就是了。  
……如果能遇到实在的人、不会爆发传染病……往好处想，说不定有骆驼可以骑呢？林克能成为英杰应该是在各地历练过了才当上的，带着他去更安全？  
我不由地哼起了小调往回走，远远地就看到6个高矮不一的黑影倒映在地上，围着锅子发出咕咕叽叽的声音。  
“我们还是等一下，看看他会不会回来……”“那个人都走了，说明这东西不要了！”  
“人类看不到我们，快吃！”“唔，唔唔，这个软。”  
“呀——！”最高的那个黑影抬头看到我，发出一阵尖叫。  
所有克洛格都朝这里看过来，我举起才在河边洗了的饭后水果，问：“需要祭品吗？”   
“对不起我不是故意的！”“我，我还有一个苹果……”  
“这个人竟然能看到我们哎。”“勇者大人就在那里，难不成这个男人就是——”  
它们的头很快又埋在一起讨论着什么，还是个子最高的克洛格被一脚踢出群。  
它捂着脸上的小洞，支支吾吾了半天，最后深吸了口气以它最大的力气喊道：“我们能吃一点再走吗！”  
我说等一下，先盛一碗备边上，再把石锅抱下地，放了几把勺子进去，这样克洛格吃起来很方便。得到我的同意，它们很礼貌地说了谢谢，才你一口我一口的吃起来。  
有的吃得差不多了站在一边，我忍不住按了下粘在它脸上的树叶尖，克洛格“唔”地抬头，舔干净手上的南瓜糊后双手收到身后，问：“怎么啦？”  
“好吃吗？”  
“我第一次吃到比苹果还好吃的南瓜！”  
“好吃就多吃点，这一锅都是你们的。”  
“那林克大人——”  
其他克洛格也停下来面面相觑，从边上退下来。  
“他路过，有锅会自己做的。”  
我瞅了眼骑上塞艮徳、即使上下颠簸仍能在它身上欢快吃肉串的林克。他满脸沾的都是油，月光一照，整张脸都在反光。我立刻把注意力转向体贴可爱的克洛格们。  
“还是给林克大人留一点吧。”“找到我们好辛苦呢。”  
“嗯……”“吃瓜子吗？我这里还有花生和葡萄干。”  
我看它们犹豫不决的样子，从行李里掏出在路边摆摊的小贩那里买来的干货。美景看久了未免无聊，边走边吃还能补充体力，就是要喝很多水。  
“这个是什么啊？”  
它们迈着小短腿聚过来，围着布袋子一圈，一齐抬头看我。  
“这个是瓜子，外面的壳要去掉才好吃，里面的肉很香。商家会把它炒一下，加点香料，我买的是五香的。”  
克洛格学着我嗑瓜子，听到“咔擦”声纷纷互相道贺，摸了会儿果仁才吃进嘴里。林克在我们吃了一两多时打着饱嗝挨着我一屁股坐下，捏起地上散落瓜子壳放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅。  
“吃饱了？一股肉香味。”  
我朝他身后望了望，塞艮徳对我翻了个白眼。  
“克洛格……没有！”  
看到饭盒，林克的耳朵瞬间向上翘起，泄出的香气让它们慢慢松回原来的高度。  
他抱着盒子尝了一口，眼睛一亮，给他的勺子都没用一下，被他握在手里直到盒底都被舔干净才掉在他腿上。  
他的舌头沿着嘴角上下蹭了好几遍才收回去，润过的嘴唇一张一合，吐出了让我浑身一震的话。  
“宫耐，去格鲁德不经过海利亚大桥，你走错路了。”  
我翻出随身携带的地图，林克打开希卡石给我指了现在的所在地。  
这个地图还是在驿站花了20卢比买的，被小贩吹得天花乱坠，说是经过地理探测学会官方认证不会作假。我看经纬线南北极没标错，问了小贩卡卡利科村和哈特诺的位置，看路线好像也是那么回事就买下了。  
“卡卡利科村的地点标错了，字也不对。双子山写成‘太子山’……这里的村庄是废墟……”  
林克看我的眼神逐渐和那个小贩看我对着“卞卞理斗村”点头时的眼神重叠。海利亚语，呵，海利亚语。到了另一个世界还是逃不掉学外语的命运吗？   
“我在想，明天早饭做什么。”  
突然转移了话题，还是对他十分重大的事，这让林克乖乖地收了希卡石坐在一边洗耳恭听。  
“你说紫薯麦仁薏米粥配煎蛋面包干怎么样？林克，你对写菜单感兴趣吗？每天写点不重样的也可以自己做哦。”  
学字的话，先从菜谱学起吧。  
我看着林克掏出那本经常用来写写画画的本子，露出了微笑。  
（翻页）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宫耐到现在都不知道这个林克是失忆版的新手憨憨林，  
还觉得林克作为海利亚人肯定懂的比他多。  
————  
林克脚程比宫耐快，并不是一直跟踪他，已经探索过海利亚大桥。怪清完，克洛格都被找完了，准备回去瞅瞅宫耐今天做啥好吃的，结果人自己来了。  
林克：嗯？他不是去格鲁德的吗？  
Ps:这里的林克嗜甜，因为运动量长不胖。  
————  
宫耐：不知道租一只骆驼要多少钱。  
林克（盯着圣兽）：那里有野生的，我去试试。  
————  
出现了！林克的情敌呀哈哈！  
没想到吧，你以为会是谁能先吃上宫耐煮的东西？  
林克：为什么，明明我先来的。  
塞艮徳嘶了一声以表赞同，又嘶了一声以表讽刺。  
宫耐：真的不可以选和克洛格在一起吗？你想吃什么我做给你吃。  
（抱着克洛格，玩它的小手手，脸上不自觉露出微笑）  
作者：我爱克洛格！！！！


	18. 番外（二）上（1）

谁也无法阻止精力旺盛的林克冲向目的地，盖侬也不行。  
林克一手拽着领子扯开拉链，还没跑个几步就“嘭咚”一声跳到水里。风将向上抛开的外套拍到了身后人的脸上，衣服留下的温热借着这个人的体温得以延续。  
每到夏季，山顶融化的雪水淹没了阿卡莱的一小片陆地，形成暂时性的天然湖泊。清澈晶莹的水下，石子路和木桥清晰可见，不时窜出几只灰黑的虾蟹。颜色各异的鳟鱼在灌木之间游荡，周围的陆生植被随之摇曳生姿。  
位置偏远加上汛期短暂让这一奇观鲜为人知，林克也是前几个月才打听到这个消息，月初就请了假拉着宫耐过来一探究竟。  
宫耐一声不吭地叠好衣服塞进包里，他的沉默与内心并不一致。即使从最近的村庄赶到这里花了半天的时间也未将他的激动消磨殆尽。他在等待时机，现在正是养精蓄锐的时候。  
听到宫耐跳进水里，林克就心安理得地等着他游过来。在陆地上就没停下的嘴巴此刻紧紧地抿着，腮边时断时续冒出一小串气泡。  
水面张开蓝色的穹顶隔绝了炎热和氧气，不同层次的光束变换着位置，一寸一寸明暗交错地略过林克金色的发丝，荡起的水波带动鬓发拂过他黑黑的睫毛和白石般的脸蛋，安静漂亮得如同上帝给的孩子。  
宫耐的凑近让林克不由弯了眉眼和嘴角，由此成了契机——第一个吻是从水下开始的。  
两人的距离并不是很远，水的阻力却要消耗不少时间和氧气。宫耐自知体能比不过林克，趁着林克阖眼的功夫一手扯掉他的发圈，那猛然瞪大的眼睛逗笑了宫耐，接着便被嘴里咕噜咕噜涌出的气泡淹没。  
那蜻蜓点水般的一吻意料之中没被林克发现，受吻的人出于求生本能急于去水面上呼吸。不一会儿一个黑色的脑袋也破水而出，声音憋不住似的全往林克的耳朵里窜。  
“哈哈哈哈不行啊你！林克，林克！你以为我会干嘛？我靠你别过来！”  
回应他的只有林克使出的头槌，宫耐暗叫糟糕，不久果然变成了一具脸朝下的浮尸。水透明得没有实体，整个人倒像是浮在空中，被林克轻轻一推就飘出个老远。  
“你以为不行的人是谁？是你宫耐哒！”  
林克凑到一动不动的宫耐的耳边说完前一句，又使劲抬高头轻蔑地俯视着他说了第二句。  
最后一个字还没说完，宫耐已在内心数完了三秒，以迅雷不及掩耳之势按住林克有所动作的手，借着反作用力朝他的脸上狠狠地撞去——  
林克因此又忽略了这报复性的第二个吻。  
“贫弱……噗呼，贫弱。”  
宫耐揉了揉被撞疼的人中，说着说着忍不住带上了气音，差点连话也说不上来。  
“哈哈，昨天你不是睡着了吗？”  
“我闭眼睛没睡。”  
林克镜像似的和对面的人做了同样的动作，哼了一声又说：“讲到银色战车妹妹复活那里你就睡着了，还说梦话。”  
“我说了什么？”  
林克二话不说噗通扎进水里，冰凉的水流如同丝绸抚过他的脊背，一个起伏就游到了湖的中心。  
林克晃着脑袋跃出水面，对着还在原地的那个人笑得露出了牙齿，伸直手臂指着湖泊的另一端，看样子是要他游过去再说了。  
眼见林克又把脸埋进水里，眯着眼睛盯着他，宫耐按耐住不好的预感划过水面追了上去。显然，他的第六感没有欺骗他——  
“噗哈哈哈，林，噗，林！咳咳！”  
“林林我错了！！林噗，别，那里，呼唔……”  
“呃，啊别过来！我要叫——林k，呜。”  
在水里折腾完对方后两人踉踉跄跄地上了岸，直到跌坐在草地上仍止不住边喘边笑，以至于每个动作都在发颤。  
佳酿一般的光清澈透亮，浇在两人的身上，空气里传来微醺的气息。他们用那软弱、湿漉漉的手地抓住对方的胳膊。即使手臂发麻，从手掌往后的部分都发烫无力，谁都没有停下对身体的探索。  
林克的手不自觉地按上宫耐起伏的胸膛。掉痂后那里便格外敏感，温度比其他地方高一点但并不明显，现在只是轻轻一蹭就跟烧起来似的。  
林克把宫耐按在地上，叉开腿跪坐在他的胯部，双手撑在宫耐的头的两旁，对他露出偏爱的笑。  
那在水里泡久的眼眶边沿呈现出水蜜桃淡淡的粉色。缠结湿润的睫毛下，眼珠逐渐转为艳蓝。这些颜色将在宫耐的记忆里永不凋谢，次次让他生惊——  
谁都不会只是看一眼而其余感官无动于衷的。  
宫耐曲起左臂支撑上身，林克配合地低下头去，等他的手贴上脸颊时昂起脖子。  
手像滚落的水珠顺着肌肉的起伏向下划去。林克被这逗弄得一阵一阵刺痒，前倾着搂住宫耐的脖子。宫耐迎合着留下一个真正意味上的吻，他的唇在林克的嘴角停留了一小会儿，撤去时忽又伸出舌头点了那里。  
林克喊了他的名字，宫耐应了声，注视着他微微凸起的眉骨下那酥慵的眼睛，想着男孩子怎么会有这样的脸啊。  
“宫耐。”  
“嗯。”  
“宫耐。”  
“嗯。”  
宫耐喜欢林克叫自己的名字。他只要噘下嘴，舌尖抵着齿背发出两个简单的音符，就能抽出宫耐的全部的思绪。  
每个字都是肉欲，每个字都是邀请。一种未有过的波动在宫耐的胸膛荡开，湿润的呼吸刚接触一片陌生的土地，水汽就被蒸发得一干二净。  
宫耐忘记了少年的体重压在身上，而是被腰两侧夹紧的膝盖吸引了注意力。他伸手拂去粘在林克大腿上的白垩色沙粒，懒洋洋地从尾椎绕到林克的肚眼往上攀附，贴着喘气的嘴唇摸向耳后凉丝丝的发梢。他的头发很快就会吹干，蓬松得如同鸡雏脖子上的那一圈软毛。  
宫耐闭上眼，白天就成了黑夜，在黑暗中摸索这片柔软丰润的土地上就会诞生出新的乐趣。  
林克吃水果馅饼时总是喜欢把有弧度的一端抓在手里，有角的一头对着自己，吃到最后嘴唇蹭到了手腕，还会伸出猫一样的舌头舔一舔手心留下的脆皮。  
有时他把手腕给宫耐闻，那淡淡的水果的香味，是食物自己拿掉了包装口露出的里馅，夜晚的进食就是从那里开始的。  
树枝投下的阴影渐移，从他们的脚踝上浮到腰部。林克软软地趴在宫耐的身上，像是被戳破的蛋黄，和蛋清混成一团，谁也分不清谁。  
世界在亲密的摸索中快速缩小了，很快只剩下两具赤裸的身子——他们从未如此毫无间隙。  
水波一旦荡起便再难停下，林克曾像渴求水的鱼一样渴求吻。温存于他，求之不得，想要更多。  
宫耐咬上干净得仿佛在等待被人打上烙印的脖子。在他看不见的角度，蓝色的果酒里翻滚的气泡突然间全被戳破，欲望从里面泄了出来。  
林克忍不住笑出声，他感到宫耐的嘴唇压软了他腋窝前的那一小块肉，那里一碰就痒，现在还被抿了一口舔湿了。  
“林克……”  
“林克……”  
林克撑起身子，面带红晕地看着他。  
宫耐捂着嘴别过头，抓住他的手腕按在自己的胯间。林克张嘴吸了几口气才觉得呼吸顺畅了些。他咽了口水看向僵硬不动的宫耐，知道他这次把主导权主动让给了自己，于是粗暴地扯下他的裤带，握着那根翘起的滚烫的东西吃进嘴里，依旧盯住宫耐用手背遮挡的眼睛。  
宫耐的鼻腔抽搐着，唇和阳物的摩擦是如此令人着迷，他不禁闷了一声，手也有些松动地四指张开。兴奋激动填满了他肌肉，把皮肤绷得紧紧的。林克撩开散下的头发，摸上宫耐的鼠蹊，这下宫耐的手彻底放下了。  
宫耐想强迫自己看着林克的眼睛，然而对自己身体再熟悉不过的他还是忍不住转移了视线。后者欲在马眼快要喷出精液时用舌头抵住抽出嘴，到底还是慢了一步，多出的精液溅在他的脸上，腥浊的液体一部分留入胃里，一部分顺着他的嘴角滴在了地上。  
虚握的手再次被撑开，林克惊讶地抬眼，对上了宫耐的视线。膝盖因为长时间的跪坐有些发麻，被宫耐抱住时林克的部分注意还停在红肿留痕的小腿上。宫耐似是不在意地搓着怀里人不明显的乳头，多纹的手指刮蹭着熟悉的敏感点，让林克缩起了身子。  
一阵阵带着奶音的呜咽声淹没在树林的风声中，很快又被此起彼伏的喘息声代替，这出自一人口的微不足道的声音又接连响了好几次才彻底安静下来。  
“站得起来吗？”  
良久，干涩的声音低低问着。  
“……”  
“我们衣服丢哪了？”  
“……”


	19. 番外（二）上（2）

阿卡莱似乎只有秋天，即使是夏季也带着一丝凉意。同一时期的哈特诺和它温差并不大，宫耐汗淌得却跟脱了水的人似的。林克穿得比他还要多一件，看他这样忍不住问“真的很热吗？”。  
后者无力地点点头，全部解开的纽扣软软地搭在湿了的胸口上。林克盯着被汗水浸得半透明的薄薄的领口，惹得宫耐自欺欺人地别过头去，小声地说了句什么，一边抹去额上留下的汗珠。  
虽知宫耐比海里亚人羸弱得多，也没想到会不适应到这种程度，林克计划着带他去阿卡莱避暑还能做一些有益身心愉悦的私事。谁料宫耐在那里躲过了中暑，还是因吹风太久得了感冒。  
林克见他病得不重，走之前做了板蓝根泡面被嫌弃只好叮嘱多喝热水，和邻居打完招呼便匆匆往皇城赶。  
宫耐在他走后不久就躺在床上没起来，眼睛干得睁不开，想哭哭不出来。鼻子堵得吸不上气，嘴里又涩又干，喉咙裂开似的说不出话。  
醒来的他闭着眼睛又在床上休息了一刻钟才爬起来，一点点挪到书桌前，抱着只剩下半杯的冷水灌下去，接着揉着太阳穴往后退两步，倒在还有些温热的被单上，最后也懒得拉被子就睡着了。  
凭着某种可怕的生命力，宫耐总算靠着让林克回来吃上韭菜月饼的执念熬过了最糟糕的日子。不过到了月末感冒还是没有好，宫耐只好找了医生看病。  
从医生住处出来时袋子里除了药材还莫名多了瓶润滑液。宫耐发了会儿呆才想起这的确是他自己买的还付了钱。  
我在想什么啊，林克还小——  
宫耐突然愣住了，也不知是出于发楞还是思考的沉默中收起了这瓶烫手的小罐子，想塞在橱柜最左侧的长条抽屉里——里头放着缝补的针线，林克和他也用但频率不多。  
宫耐拉开抽屉又是一阵沉默，他捂着眼睛，用手背推着抽屉回去，过了好一会儿才再次打开它。  
不是错觉。这·一·排·润·滑·液·不·是·错·觉。  
宫耐发誓今天绝对是他突破自我第一次买润滑液，也就是说这些……这些……  
他一头抵在橱壁上，深吸了好几口气。除了头脑更加晕眩涨空，这一动作并没给大脑提供任何思绪。  
一年了，宫耐，一年了。可以了，林克已经长大了，你答应过他的。  
宫耐缓缓地垂下头，然而在阿卡莱草坪上无法忘怀的触感像闪电般击中了他。  
当手像轻轻晃动的流苏虚抚着那从未有人进入的洞口，林克敏感地瑟缩了一下。股沟夹得他的小拇指寸步难行，等它好不容易穿过紧实的肉缝，那柔软温热小洞已然绷紧，连塞进指甲盖都困难。  
即使怎么安慰，林克也是紧紧地抱住自己的脖子，臀部无意识地蹭着夹住快要松懈的手指，想用它挡住入口而非当作进入的前戏。  
……不，现在不是想这个的时候，感冒还没好想这个有什么用？  
宫耐高兴地钻进了这个龟壳，把抽屉一关连忙跑去厨房煎药，仿佛要把这个想法的尾巴甩干净似的。林克回来时还能闻到他身上的药味，问了原因被宫耐轻描淡写一笔带过，才说了句“中秋快乐”当作第一句问候。  
中秋节并不是海拉尔的节日，那是林克从宫耐那无意听来的，去年说了句“中秋快乐”让宫耐高兴了好久，他便一直把日子记着，今年还给宫耐准备了礼物。  
林克并不知道这句祝福帮他躲过了除辣椒口味外的所有奇特的——诸如韭菜、腐乳、芥末等馅料——月饼，让宫耐积蓄的最后一点委屈烟消云散了。  
晚上宫耐翻着那本作为礼物、据说是在小贩那里买的，实则一看就知道是林克本人写的（黑暗）料理书，一手拿着铅笔不时改正里头会导致食物中毒的配方。  
林克肚子贴着柔软的被子，趴在床上抱着枕头悄悄地嗅着。那是一种香香的，由洗发水和宫耐体味混合起来的味道。林克喜欢闻这种唯独家里有的，让人安心的气味。  
也不知何时莎莎的铅笔声消失了。  
林克蹭够了枕头才拦腰抱住宫耐，头顶着他的腰，小腿勾着在空中一晃一晃的就是不说话。  
宫耐宫耐宫耐！！  
“嗯。”  
宫耐的胸腔震了一下，整个背部连带着林克也能感觉得到。  
“我们睡觉吧！”  
宫耐侧过身子，将未翻过一页的书倒扣在床头柜上。林克错开了伸过来的手，手臂穿过宫耐的腋下扣住肩膀，收紧胸口蹭上他的后背，下巴也搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“我们睡觉吧。”  
空气变得模糊黏稠几乎凝成了固体，氧气在一点点地抽离，人的呼吸也在变缓加粗。林克歪着头，伸出舌头碰了下宫耐脖上的汗毛。  
如果现在仍旧那么冷淡也就太不识趣了。  
宫耐翻过身支着两肘和膝盖，不费力地就把林克圈在了阴影里。他一点点将林克紧闭的双唇舔湿细细地吸着，在他的吸吮下那一小蚌终于露出了里面的嫩肉。  
宫耐并不急于开拓领地，而是感受到林克的下颚向上抿起——那是舌头抵上上齿背的标志——才探进舌头，让蚌里的珍珠无法回到外套膜中。即使宫耐选择抽回舌头也能让林克体会到那里被羽毛抚过的感觉。  
林克躺在床上只觉得使不上力气，流出的口水忘记了吞咽，直到宫耐停下攻势才若有所觉，喉咙一阵刺痒忍不住咳出来，鼻腔里刺刺地有种溺水的疼痛。  
宫耐看着林克冒出眼泪没有出声，突然林克拽着宫耐的衣领差点磕到鼻子才停下，他在宫耐的耳边吹了口气，指了指头朝着的柜子的方向，眼睛仿佛在说“你翻过了对不对？”。  
宫耐点点头，在林克愣住的时候把那个小罐子塞到他的手里。宫耐扯下红色的发绳遮住自己发红的耳朵，闭着眼凑到林克的锁骨那里咬了起来。他感到一双温暖有力的胳膊攀上了自己的后背，不禁莞尔一笑。  
夜还很长，要小心适应啊，林克。


	20. 番外（二）中

1  
入眼的是一段腐木。长期浸泡使它失去了原本的形状和颜色，鱼籽般密密麻麻的坑洼让本就脆弱的躯体腐朽得更加厉害。  
残缺扭曲的身子半浸入水里，又被泡沫托起，摇摇晃晃地时而落入湍流的耍弄，时而被石块撞得失去方向。  
他以前可能有过人的肉体，只是因为腐烂了、不会发声、没有价值，便被人遗忘。人们对待锈掉的铁、碎掉的瓷片也是这样。  
胃里消化一半的黏腻物和胃液似是被无形的棍子搅拌着——  
林克再也忍不住，吐了出来。

2  
凌晨的雾气淹没了整片村庄，湿漉漉的地上倒影着忽明忽暗的火炬。水汽重得令人呼吸困难，像是蜘蛛在肺里结网，又闷又痒。  
寒气仿佛渗进了伤口，宫耐模模糊糊地碰着左臂和肩膀，疤痕下刚刚长出的肉裂开似的空空刺刺的疼。在睡袋里翻了几次身仍是没有睡意，他撑着坐起套了件黑色的披肩，带着取暖的东西和三捆木柴挪出帐篷，快看到村子时丢下柴火，再挪到高地坐了下来。  
旅馆和族长屋子门口的守夜人又换了一班，路上也有村民开始走动。族长的屋子昏昏暗暗，人影憧憧。  
待到第二次鸡鸣，点了灯火的屋子多了起来，宫耐困意渐起，他似是无意中瞥到被士兵把守的旅馆，恰好窗户打开，紧接着一个金黄色的脑袋探了出来，左右望了望，接着消失在窗口。  
宫耐收回视线，微张的嘴吸了口冷气，来不及说什么就捂着脸打了个喷嚏。  
这下是真睡不着了。  
宫耐右手扶着被震晕的脑袋，左手捏着麻痹的肩膀，轻轻地叹了口气。他站起来踮着右脚往后退了几步，确认下面的人看不到这才把捂手的东西丢到柴堆上。  
火丘丘胶“嘭”的一声炸开，一两点火星溅到周围变成一小块黑斑。火焰舒张着身子，飘出一缕青烟。  
宫耐听到身后有人发出“呃呃呃”的惊叹，连忙回过头，见到是熟人才摘下帽子挪了过去。  
来人盯着火堆一两秒才忙朝着宫耐走去，张口就是停下。  
“停停停，坐回去坐回去，你拿不稳的。”  
宫耐这才注意到她手里端着还飘着热气的两碗汤，胳膊还勾着个篮子，里面装着面包。他坐回去，说了两声谢谢才接过她递来的一碗汤。  
“说好了，吃了我的饭就得跟我走了。今天塞尔达陛下中午前就得赶回去，林克随行。我还要在这里交代点事情，明天早上就走。”  
宫耐点着头，接过勺子和面包，抱着碗先喝了口，凉冰冰的胃总算舒服了些，身子也放松下来。  
普尔亚见他一碗见底，便把手里的递过去，说：“这些全是给你的。我在帕雅那吃过了。”  
宫耐见普尔亚只带了一个勺子也不拒绝，对她笑了笑。  
“味道不错吧？我可是特地跟厨子说多加点玉米粒，盐放少点还要加醋……”  
普尔亚掰着手指，对着宫耐眨了眨眼。  
“……谢谢。”  
“那味道？”  
“很棒。”  
普尔亚一想到“厨子”拜托她时的紧张模样，再听听这位油盐不进的某人。啊啊，真是够了。  
“那说好了，明天我们一块儿回哈特诺。”  
普尔亚把东西全塞进篮子里，宫耐见她要走也起身。普尔亚在快要下坡时回过头，认真道：“宫耐，英帕告诉我你不会变的，我也这么认为的。”  
不等他回答，普尔亚自顾自地走下去，在转折点才抬起头笑着挥挥手，仿佛刚刚那句话不过是临时起意说出来的。  
普尔亚的离去让宫耐的目光投向族长屋前的一具半开的木棺，周围身着黑服的人们安静地注视着棺内的老者，与人群相对的新任族长帕雅始终没有掉一滴眼泪。  
啊，至少是表面镇静吧。  
“我们都见识过了，林克一旦下定决心就算失去生命也不会改变他的想法……”  
衰老的声音让发呆的宫耐猛地抬起头，他环顾四周，迟疑地捂住了一只耳朵。这声音并非存在于时空，而是被唤起的记忆的回声。  
宫耐觉得眼睛热得发胀，可是没有办法。  
“动摇的是你啊，宫耐。”  
宫耐盯着变成重影的地面，随着眼泪糊湿了脸，牙齿狠狠地扯住颤抖的下唇，漏出嘶嘶的抽泣声，最终微不可闻。  
远处，送行队伍末端的珂珂娜又一次地看向卡卡利科村的村口，她所盼望的、收到邀请函的人还是没能出现。  
他一定，一定是有事才赶不来的。  
抱着这样的幻想，她朝着队伍快步走去。

3  
林克从训练场回来的时候，手里多了一封匿名信。他背往后一贴关了门，接着曲起一条腿用鞋跟抵住门板，就这样低着头，从撕口整齐的信封里取出薄薄的一张纸读了起来。  
说是信更像是字条的纸张被林克前后盯了好一会儿才被他叠好放进衣服内侧靠近左胸的口袋里。  
林克抱臂维持着站姿看向桌子，那里光线充足，不时有花香溢进来，可他已经没有心思享受这些了。  
他扶着额，目光在镇纸和角落的墨水瓶之间往复着，由于在墨水瓶上多停留了几秒，连带着注意到瓶子下面的柜子。这又让他下意识地别过头，顺便按住了头顶快要划落的帽子。  
为什么要在他快道歉的时候做这种事……  
林克坐到床上，把自己拍进柔软的被子里，盯着房顶裸露的石砖，又做了几次深呼吸，想让愤怒和惊惧侵蚀大脑来得慢一点，可惜效果不佳，反而挑起了那压抑许久的内疚和后怕。  
两个月了，他一刻不停地驱动着两条腿和僵硬的脑袋。只要他一停下，宫耐那双滴血的眼睛就会让他有自毁的念头。于是那天的画面再次将林克围住，霉味和后方浓烈的血腥味，滴水声和宫耐涣散的目光。  
林克碰他还算轻伤而污迹不清的手。宫耐没有反抗，或者说毫无反应。他牵着宫耐往前走了几步，终于看到被宫耐挡住的切成碎块的尸体。  
宫耐听到他的吸气声，露出一个微笑，泪水在脸上划出两道污迹，显得滑稽而荒谬。他看了林克一眼，胳膊肘向后发力，轻而易举地挣脱了林克的手。不等林克反应，宫耐就错开他一步一步向上走去。  
……海利亚在上，我该怎么做。

4  
“陛下，林克大人求见。”  
塞尔达点头，把笔和文件放到一边，坐直了身体双手交握着，看着走进来的林克露出笑容。  
林克先是倾身行礼，接着眼神扫视站在两旁的仆人，再次看向坐在桌后的塞尔达。塞尔达便遣退了屋里的侍女和门外的侍卫。  
林克侧过身子听了一会儿外面的动静，才向前走了两步，停在台阶前半跪了下来。  
“陛下，宫耐这周会来皇城。”  
说完一言不发。  
林克的注视着铺着红毯的两级台阶，目光像落在烛台上快要凝固的灯花。  
放在桌上的手腕反射性一抬，塞尔达两只手缩回到腿上，用掌心包裹住捏紧了的拳头。  
她盯着互相摩挲的大拇指，抿嘴轻轻地吸气，呼出一半又戛然而止，轻启嘴唇送走了剩下半口气。  
屋外的草叶被风吹得窸窣作响，夹杂着人们模糊的交谈，而屋里的两人谁都没有在意，安静地一动不动，直到——  
“我很高兴，林克。”  
林克听到这句话，内心不禁抱有一丝期待和祈求。除了被刘海遮住的眼睛，这个想法并没有被身体泄露出来。  
塞尔达的目光渐渐从分开的手上移到桌面木材粗犷的纹路，她一边数着截面的年轮，一边缓慢地答道：“我能和你共享这个只有我们知道的秘密。”  
塞尔达站了起来，绕过桌子走下台阶。  
“这里没有外人，为什么不站起来呢？林克。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我觉得jj那里的读者看到这里会想打我。  
因为“作者有话要说”那里写了许多……嗯，渣渣才会说的话。  
嘘，他们不知道，呼呼。  
不过作为作者写到这里还是蛮爽的。  
真的，这章信息量多到爆棚！  
那种终于可以揭开冰山一角的爽！  
其实这里有个小细节没提，但是正文剧情还没到那里，宫耐也不会记在日记里，所以只能在后面的宫耐观察日记里提了。  
这个细节也是个刀吧，在第三章“英杰”里，宫耐立了个flag。细节和他相关。  
如果有人猜到……那可就了不起啊。  
话说，我真的能写到大结局，再进贡番外吗？


End file.
